What's next?
by Kitrino
Summary: Tsukushi and Domyoji are finally accepted, will there be a problem between them? more love? jealousy? tears? And Tsukushi is pregnant? Rui and Shigeru, together! Akira and Sojiro, fell in love! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! EDITED
1. Kaede!

The years of waiting for Tsukushi have finally ended. Tsukasa left a few years ago to study in New York and Tsukushi was left here to finish her studies. Even though Tsukasa visits Tsukushi occasionally, it wasn't enough for the both of them. Tsukushi waited impatiently in the airport together with the rest of the F4.

"What is taking him so long? He said that he would arrive around 4pm but it's already 6!" Sojiro said while pacing back and forth

"Calm down, maybe the flight is just delayed." Rui replied calmly. Everybody was very anxious about his arrival. They are all waiting impatiently for their good friend that they haven't seen for a long time. While everyone is very anxious, Tsukushi on the other hand is awfully quiet. Rui noticed her unusual quietness so he approached her.

"Hey Tsukushi, are you ok? Need anything?" Rui asked Tsukushi

"No, I don't need anything, I'm just nervous that's all." She said. All of a sudden…

"Hey guys, it's Tsukasa!" Akira shouted then everybody shot their heads to the airport's gate. There, they saw a curly haired guy in his shades carrying his Armani luggage and accompanied by 2 guards pushing a cart full of his things. While everybody ran to him, Tsukushi sat frozen there. She just stared at the guy in front of her. She couldn't move, she wanted to but she just couldn't. All she could see was him and all tings around her just went blank. Tsukasa noticed this and he started to walk towards her. Now, he was just a few inches from her; he kneeled down so that they are in the same level.

"I just arrived, don't I get something like a hug from my beloved girlfriend?" he said. Tsukushi studied his features, nothing changed, and he's still the handsome arrogant guy that she really loves.

"I-it's really you… you're here… in front of me… I'm not dreaming am I?" Tsukushi said this and tears began to flow down her face like a river Tsukasa said nothing, he just hugged her like they never hugged before.

"Ehem, ehem…" Sojiro interrupted the reunited lovers. "Uhmm, we'll take our leave. You can ride with Tsukasa and do whatever you want together ok Tsukushi? We won't bother you. Bye, bye…" then the 3 of them left. The lovers just laughed and they went off themselves.

They drove to Tsukasa's place. They casually talked to each other, trying to know what they are doing for the past years that they didn't see each other. Before they knew it, it was dark outside.

"Tsukasa Domyoji! Is it really ok if I stay here for one night?" asks Tsukushi

"Yes! I really miss you a lot…" said Domyoji in a very sweet tone

"But we'll always see each other in school!" a blushing Tsukushi said

"You're just making an excuse!" now an angry Tsukasa said

"What do you mean just making excuse?"

"I know that you don't want to be with me in this instance, you're making an excuse so you won't hurt me!"

"No! I wanna be with you!"

"Then why are you making those excuses?"

"Because I don't wanna loose you again!"

Tsukasa was shocked by her answers, "I want us to be together but if Kaede will show up then we will be separated, I don't want that to happen.."

As tears were forming in her eyes Tsukasa hugged her tightly…

"Tsukushi, we will never be separated again, I promise, even if the whole Domyoji family will try to break us up I won't give up! Because I love you…"

"Domyoji… I love you too"

Then Domyoji lips united with hers

Then Domyoji said, "Don't worry, I will protect you…"

Then after a while Tsukushi agreed to stay for one night and she would leave the house after they have breakfast.

_He always protects me… but, I don't even know how to repay him for always saving me from danger. I love him very much, that's why I don't want him to get hurt of anything. How can I possibly repay him? Haaaaaaaaaaay! _Tsukushi thinks…

NEXT MORNING

"Hey! Good morning!" Domyoji said, "Come sit here! Breakfast is ready."

"Domyoji…" said Tsukushi in a low tone.

"What is it?" Domyoji asked.

"Well… uhm… never mind…"

"Ok… well just have breakfast and I'll drive you to school."

They ate until….

"Well… just the persons I am looking for!" a very withchy voice said.

They turned they're heads and... "KAEDE!" said the shocked couple

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Acceptance

Previously

Tsukushi slept for a night at Domyoji's place. While having breakfast, Kaede arrived. What will happen to our main couple? Why is Kaede back so soon? What will she do next? Will Kaede try to break them up again?

Currently

Domyoji and Tsukushi were shocked of her arrival. Domyoji protected Tsukushi while Tsukushi is in his back.

_What is she doing here? What does she needs from us now? _She thought

"What do you want?!" A fierce Domyoji asked.

"What kind of welcoming is that? Are you not happy to see your mother back my beloved son?" said Kaede

"No! I'm not happy! In fact I don't want you here! You make my life miserable!"

"Tsukasa Domyoji! You hurt my feelings… is that the right thing to say to your own mother?"

"I never felt that I have a mother in my whole entire life! You never gave me the one they call motherly love!"

"Tsukasa! I know I never gave you the love you deserve from a mother! And I'm sorry…"

_What is she saying? Why is she apologizing to Domyoji? Is this one of her games again for Domyoji to trust her? _She thought again

_Sorry? That's all she can say after the miserable thing she has done to me and Tsukushi? But, why is she apologizing? I never herd her in that tone before… is she sincere on what is she saying? What does she mean? Where is this conversation going? _Domyoji started to wonder

"Is this another trick of yours to get my trust and still be the successor of the Domyoji enterprise?" a confused Domyoji said

"No," Kaede replied

"What?!" The two answered

"I and you father observed you two while we are in NY, even if we are your parents, we never saw the smile in your face like the smile you give to Tsukushi. We gave you all the things you wanted from birth till now, but we never get that kind of smile," a calm Kaede said.

The two was shocked of what she is saying…

"Tsukushi, do you really love my son? Do you really love him with all you heart? Will you still love him even we loose all of our money? Will you?" ask Kaede

"Of course yes! I love him with all my heart. I love what he is, not what he have." Tsukushi replied, what is she talking about?

"I expect the same to you Tsukasa."

"Absolutely!" said Domyoji

"Ok, I'll get strait to the point; I accept your relationship now. You father agreed to also because he said that Tsukushi has an extraordinary personality"

"You mean… you are now blessing us with our relationship? And you are allowing us to get married?" asks Tsukushi

"Yes. I would expect that there will be no problems between us?" asks a smiling Kaede

"YES!" said the happy couple. They were jumping for joy….

"Well, I'll get some rest and I won't interfere with you celebration…" said Kaede then she went up the stairs.

"Our wishes finally come true! I'm so happy! Very, very happy!' said a laughing Tsukushi

"We don't have any problem now… we are free! I'm also happy… Tsukushi"

"Tsukasa…"

"I love you very, very much…"

"I love you very, very much too…" they stared at each other… their faces are getting closer and they kissed… the two felt really happy… they are finally free… they will not be afraid that someone will try to break them up… the tough storm had finally stopped and the clear blue sky appeared above them… at last!

AT THE SCHOOL….

"Domyoji…" said Tsukushi

"What is it?"

"Before your mother made the announcement… you told her many bad things… I think you must apologize to her…"

"Apologize! Why must I apologize to her? She did do something wrong to us…"

"Well… she did apologize for her acts… why don't you do the same thing too…"

"I guess so… ok! I'll do it! I'll go to her at her room later…"

"Really! Thank you!"

"Hey you guys! Why are you so happy? Don't you know that Kaede arrived just this morning?" Sojiro said, he is together the rest of F4

"We know…" said Domyoji…

"She even saw us eating breakfast…" said Tsukushi…

"What!" Akira and Sojiro said

"What happened? And why are you happy?" asked Rui

"Well… Domyoji you tell them since you're the leader of the F4"

"Well…"

"Well what?" asked the group

"She gave her and dad's blessing"

"You mean…" sojiro said "you and Tsukushi" said Akira "are finally accepted by your parents?" continued by Rui

"Yes…" said the two…

"Wow!" a shocked/happy sojiro reacted

"This is great!" second motion by Akira

"This calls for a celebration!"

Everyone is very happy for the good news… will it last for long? Will the happiness of our couple last till the end? Is Kaede's words really true to her bones or is it another game to play?

TO BE CONTINUED

-SaMMwAn LoVelY-: hahaha I'm near to fix this mess HAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	3. Celebration

Previously…

The relationship between Tsukushi and Tsukasa are finally accepted by the Domyoji family. The happy couple announced the good news to the rest of the F4. They will have a celebration for our happy couple.

Currently…

Tsukushi and Tsukasa are celebrating in a bar.

"Well guys… we won't have to worry now that somebody will break Tsukushi and Domyoji up…" said sojiro.

"Yeah I agree… no more hidings, no more searching, no more tears" said Rui

"And no more disguises…" said a laughing Akira

"Hey! I did that so Tsukushi and I can still go out! There's nothing wrong with that!" said Domyoji

"Whew! Just remember their first meeting…"

"Yeah… who would think that mortal enemies can be mortal lovers?"

Everybody laughed…

"Hey Tsukushi… why are you so silent?" asked a concerned Domyoji. "Are your not feeling well? I can take you home if you want…" he continued.

"No, I'm ok… I just remembered those times when we are still enemies… I used to curse you that time" said Tsukushi

"Yeah… heard one when we were in the fire exit." Said Rui.

"Yeah those times…" said Akira and Sojiro

"It's been a long time since the first time we met right?"

"Remember the time when I declared war to you?"

"Yeah! The time when were eating and you stuck a red paper on Domyoji's forehead…" said Akira

"But remember the time when Tsukushi gave a flying kick to Domyoji's face…"

Everybody laughed again…

"Remember the time when I said that Tsukushi was sick of fever… Domyoji was panicking but he's denying it…"said sojiro

"That time he went to my house and had dinner there…" said Tsukushi

"You went there! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I don't want to! I met her parents that time and her mother is really violent… she would slap a pan in Tsukushi's head…" said Domyoji

"Your mother slaps a pan in your head?" said a shocked Akira

"Take note… I was sick that time…"

"Hehehehe…. Remember when they had their first kiss…" said sojiro

"She made the first move not me!" said Domyoji

"I did not! I was searching for my way out when somebody pushed me and I accidentally kissed him…" said a blushing Tsukushi

"Haaaaaaaaaaay… memories…" said Akira

"After those happenings… I know this two are really bonded with each other…" said Rui

"Remember all the fights between Rui and Domyoji?" Said sojiro

"Please… let's not talk about that..." said Tsukushi

"Yeah there are so many love triangles between this couple… not only the Domyoji Tsukushi Rui love triangles…"

"There is Kin, Sakurako, Shigeru, the fake cousin (sorry… I forgot his name…) and many more!" said Akira

"Just stop it guys!" said Domyoji

"Hey I'm tired… I wanna get some sleep… I have class tomorrow…" said Tsukushi

"Ok I'll drive you home"

"See you later guys"

"Good night'

AT DOMYOJI"S HOUSE

"Ma…" said Domyoji while entering his mother's room

"What is it?" said Kaede while reading some important papers

"Well… uhm… I'm sorry of what I said this morning…" said Domyoji

"It's ok… besides, all of what you said is true. I made you life miserable and I never gave you the love you deserve…"

"Thank you for accepting Tsukushi…"

"You know… I'm so superior from other average girls out there… then… I can't give the happiness that my love ones want… but Tsukushi, an average girl from nowhere, gave you the happiness that I didn't give you before. I only knew that I must make this business bigger, and yes, I have succeeded but I neglected my children. You and your sister grew without me and your father and I can see that you two grew a very good person. I think I was just jealous of Tsukushi because you choose her over me. And while I and your father watch you, I can see that you're very happy… I'm Ashamed of myself because even in your childhood I never saw that kind of smile before. I gave you everything that you want and I thought that was enough to show that I love you, but no, it was just materials but there's no feeling. Well now, I realize that I'm wrong…" said Kaede with tears

"Ma, I forgive you. I wanna be mad but I can't cause after what you said, I know what you feel now." Said Domyoji

"Well, heh… enough of this you better get some rest…" said Kaede while wiping her tears.

"Ok… goodnight, mama…"

"Goodnight… my son"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Revenge!

Previously…

The had their celebration in a bar… it's like a reunion of the F4 together with Tsukushi… that night they recall all the things happened in the past and they noticed that it's been a long time since they all met and unexpectedly, they fell in love. Domyoji fell in love to Tsukushi that is once his mortal enemy and Rui also to fell in love with Tsukushi that once is his secret friend in the fire exit. Many things happen and now they are bond together as one and we all expect our happy couple to have no problems at all. That night also, Kaede and Tsukasa had a heart to heart talk with each other and eventually, they got along.

Currently…

The top gossip for today is Tsukushi being accepted by the family Domyoji. Some of them can't believe it (well… mostly don't believe it especially they girls) some are thinking that Tsukushi only goes for Tsukasa's money and fame. Everybody is talking about it like buzzing bees and until the end of the day it the gossip is still sizzling.

"Hey Tsukushi!" said one lady

"Is it true that you are already accepted by the Domyoji family?" another lady asked

"Well… yes it is true…" Tsukushi admitted

"Really? Well congratulations…" said the 2 disappointed ladies

"Ok thank you…"

"It is true! I thought I could even get his attention and be his girlfriend but now it's hopeless… huhuhuhuh…." Cried the other lady

"Don't worry… there are four members of the F4 not just Domyoji…" said the other girl as she comforted the crying one…

"Oh… why does all this girls drool for my Tsukasa! Well… I can't blame him... He's really hot…" said Tsukushi

"Hey my sweet pea…" said Domyoji while approaching her

"Sweet pea your ass! Don't call me that on public it's very embarrassing!" said a blushing Tsukushi

"Why are there girls crying all over the place and when they saw me they even cried harder!"

"Well… they already knew about us… that I'm already accepted by your parents… they knew that it was hopeless to be your girlfriend anymore"

"Those girls are pretty! Why don't they look for another guy or something"

"It's called love Domyoji'

"No! They don't love me! They love my money you know… they are crying because they won't get my money!"

"Yeah I wonder why you chose me over those much prettier girls…"

"Cause you're an idiot! You need to be guided by someone like me"

"Yeah I need to be guided with someone like you because you're more idiot than me!"

"Who are you calling idiot? I can change you whenever I want to! I will change you with prettier girls with nice body!"

"You mean I don't have a nice body? And you can't change me anymore cause your mine!"

"And you're also mine!"

"Hahahahahah!" laughed the 2 silly persons

"Laugh till you can Tsukushi! Laugh till you can…" a strange lady said

"What will you do? The two looks very inseparable" another lady said

"They only look inseparable but I get what I want and I want Domyoji!"

"What is your plan?"

"Just wait and see… as what they have said, your strength is your weakness and your weakness is your strength!"

"I don't get it…"

"Ugh! You idiot! I will not explain now but you will see… I will have domyoji! He shall be mine! That Tsukushi will not ruin my dreams to be Domyoji's wife! Hahaha" as she said paired with an evil laugh…

"Ok… anything you say…"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Britney Sanders

Prevously…

We introduced a very mysterious girl that let us say wants to have revenge. What will happen to our happy couple? What is she planning to do to break them up?

Currently…

Domyoji is waiting for Tsukushi in the hall then somebody approached him

"Hi Domyoji! Waiting for Tsukushi?" said the mysterious girl

"None of your business so scram!" said Domyoji

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Britney Sanders, and I'm a half American half Japanese"

"What is it for me?

"Well, I have an offer for you…"

"I don't care! Get away from me!"

"Let me finish first! I want you to be with me! To be my boyfriend"

"Hahaha…. are you insane? Hahaha please don't make me laugh…'

"I'm serious! I suggest you accept my offer or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Your girlfriend will get it!"

"What do you mean?"

"For now I'm holding you girlfriend in the neck! I can do some thing badly to her and I mean it!"

"If something bad happen to her I will kill you!"

"Well… the only thing who can save her is to be with me."

"Your crazy!" as Domyoji walks away

"Remember! Your weakness is your strength and your strength is you weakness!"

AT DOMYOJI'S ROOM…

Domyoji's POV

_What is she trying to do? It sounds like she really mean it and she will do it… what will happened to Tsukushi if ever I refuse her offer… I can't be with her… I don't even know her… what should I do to protect Tsukushi… I don't want her to get hurt… _Domyoji thought…

"Hey!" said Tsukushi

"What are doing in my room?" a confused Domyoji asked

"You already forgotten? We just talked about this a while ago…"

"What? We talked about what?"

"Ugh! Tsukasa! Remember I'm sleeping beside you tonight!" said Tsukushi

"Really! We will sleep in one… bed?"

"Yes! And you will not do anything to me will you?"

"o-of course!"

"Is there a problem? You're not yourself this instant"

"No, it's just that… well… I think you should transfer to a better university"

"Transfer? But why?"

"Well… I want to assure your safety… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm gonna be ok… besides, they know you will bash them up if something bad happened to me"

"Well… just to make sure…"

"If something will happen to me you will protect me right?"

"Of course I will!"

"Come on… I think you just need some rest…"

"Yeah… well uhm…"

"What is it?"

"Can I at least have a… uhm…?"

"A what?"

"A goodnight kiss?"

"Oh Domyoji!"

As they kissed and they tucked into bed and went to sleep

TO BE CONTINUED….

-SaMMwAn LoVelY-: Haaaaaaaay…. Very tired, I won't make this long….


	6. Accident?

Previously….

We all met Britney Sanders and we can say she's not here to help our main couple. She offered Domyoji to be her boyfriend but Domyoji rejected it. She threatened him that Tsukushi will be in trouble if he would reject it…

Currently…

Domyoji still can't sleep because of Britney's threat. All night long, he just watched Tsukushi while she's in a deep sleep. He though of that Britney and wasn't really sure if she is really damn serious…

_What would possibly happen to her if I would reject that person's offer? I am powerful! I can put her to jail if she would hurt Tsukushi, but why am I feeling this way? Why am I so scared of her and her threats? _He thought

"Hey" said Tsukushi

"Oh… uhm… did I wake you up?" said Domyoji finally snapped out of his daydream or we should say day nightmare.

"Actually no, I was awaked because of your silence"

"Really…"

"Do you have a problem? You can say it to me…"

"No I don't have a problem… I'm just nervous for my first day tomorrow at our company…"

"Well, I know you will do a great job. Don't worry about it! Now get some sleep, you look like you stayed up all night and its 1:30 in the morning"

"Ok… well, do you want me to drive you to school?"

"No silly! Even if I want to, you will be late for office tomorrow…"

"Ok…"

AT THE SCHOOL…

_What is the matter with Domyoji…I know that he stayed up all night but why? Am I snoring? Am I stinky? No I don't think so… ugh! I know he's hiding something from me and I must know what that is…_she thought

Tsukushi was thinking of Domyoji all the time and it was late that she noticed a car running towards her and it was too late to evade the car

A loud scream was the only thing came out of Tsukushi's mouth then she got bumped by the car.

Everybody was shocked of the scene they saw and they all brought Tsukushi to the hospital…

AT THE HOSPITAL…

When Domyoji received the news, he rushed to the hospital. He was really scared of what is the condition of her one and only love.

"What happened here?" ask Domyoji still catching his breath

"Uhm… guys I think you must leave us alone first" said Tsukushi and everybody came out of the room

"What happened to you?" as Domyoji go beside the bed

"I'm ok Domyoji; you don't have to worry…"

"You're not answering my question! What happened to you?" now he's really mad…

"Well… I got bumped by a car and…"

"Whose car is that? Is he tired of living" he said without even letting Tsukushi to finish talking

"No! It was my fault! I wasn't looking at the road while crossing…"

"What kind of person that crosses the road without looking!"

"I'm just a human! I make mistakes also!"

"Next time use you brain! What if you died in that accident!"

"Did you just go here to give me some scolding?'

"You can't blame me Tsukushi… what will you feel that somebody is rushing to your office and said that one of your love one had an accident? Tsukushi, I was really worried… I don't know what to do if you will die…" as Domyoji just bowed his head and started to cry

"I'm sorry…" as Tsukushi sat up and hugged Domyoji and she also started crying, Domyoji hugged Tsukushi tighter as response and he kissed her.

"Please, take care of yourself Tsukushi…"

"Yes I promise"

When they both calmed down they started to chat.

"Does any part of your body hurts?"

"No, I'm really ok…"

"Whose car is that anyway?"

"Will you promise not to abduct them and bash them up?"

"Well… uhm…"

"Domyoji!'

"Ok I promise! Now answer my question!"

"According to the ones who brought me here, she was a senior taking up business management and entrepreneurship"

"That person is a she?" _please don't tell me that she is named Britney Sanders please…_ he thought

"Yes that person is a she and they said her name is Britney Sanders."

_Oh no, she is goddamn serious… what should I do now? _He told to himself

"Hey! Still there?"

"Yes uhm... you said her name is Britney Sanders right?"

"You know her?"

"No… I don't know and girl named Britney with a surname Sanders…"

"Well ok…"

"When will you come out of this stinky hospital?"

"The doctor said I can go out anytime now, I just waited you to arrive"

"Then come on! You won't go to school today just hang out at my office or anything…"

"Yes sir!"

"Get ready, wait for me I'll just pay your bills…"

"Ok…"

AT DOMYOJI'S OFFICE…

"What time will we go home? I'm sooooo….. Bored!" she said in an annoying tone

"Find a way to entertain yourself!" said the annoyed Domyoji

"What are you doing?"

"None of you business!"

Tsukushi is so annoyed of Domyoji being hot headed so she decided to give him a very big hug!

"What are you doing? Get away from me! I need to finish this all!"

"You told me to find a way to entertain myself, now I'm entertaining myself…"

"Please Tsukushi…"

"Tsukasa, just relax, I observed you to be stressed since yesterday…" Tsukushi tightened her hug on him which Domyoji liked

"I know, I have been weird these days… I really need your hugs…"

"I told you, you can work faster if you will relax…" then she gave him a peck in the cheeks then Domyoji turned his body to Tsukushi and he gave her a warm kiss, Tsukushi let Domyoji to deepen the kiss…

_I can't take risks… I must protect Tsukushi, I can't let her hugs and kisses disappear because of me…I want her to be by my side, I will do this for your own safety… always remember that I love you… _he thought while kissing Tsukushi

"Uhm… Mr. Domyoji…" as a guy entered the room, and then they pulled their long deep kiss… then they started talking about his schedule for tomorrow and other things about the company… then after that, Domyoji finished his work and they left the building together…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Decision Making

Previously…

Tsukushi had a car accident… well she's not driving nut she was bumped by a car so that involves a car also. The accident or we can call ambush… was caused by who else Britney Sanders. What would be Tsukasa's decision? Will he leave Tsukushi for her safety? Or will he still reject that crazy girl's offer?

Currently…

Domyoji was still thinking about the accident. He knows he must protect Tsukushi and in order to protect her is to break up with her. Domyoji don't want to loose Tsukushi but either he will accept it or not, he will loose Tsukushi. The only difference is, if he would accept the offer, Tsukushi would be alive. He stayed up all night again to think of that all over again… poor Domyoji, he is so confused….

"Domyoji! Hey Domyoji! Wake up sleepy head! You are gonna be late for work!" Tsukushi said as she jumps on the bed

"Uhhh… Tsukushi…. It's Saturday…"

"Is it? Oh yeah it is! I'm sorry, you could go back to sleep…"

"What for! You already woke me up you pig!"

"Who are you calling pig!"

"You are of course! Who else is a pig here?"

"You are!"

"Me? A pig!"

"Yes! If I'm a pig you're also a pig!"

"Come here you…"

As Domyoji captures Tsukushi and hugged her tightly. They were laughing and laughing… then they ended up lying beside each other.

"Domyoji, you look so tired, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course…" _I don't wanna loose you Tsukushi…I want to see you always first thing in the morning… I wanna marry you and have kids with you… I love you so much…_

"Well, you better take care of yourself okay," then Tsukasa nodded. They looked in each others eyes and they gave each other a sweet morning kiss…

AT DOMYOJI'S OFFICE…

Domyoji had a very quick visit to his office to finish the report that he will present to Kaede on Monday. Suddenly, the door opened…

"Tsukushi is that you?" he asked

"No it's me," a blonde girl replied. Tsukasa rose up on his seat as he saw that evil face

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you know why…"

"I wont leave Tsukushi remember that!"

"Well I can do anything to Tsukushi anytime I want…"

"I'm right… you bumped Tsukushi yesterday! It is not an accident, it was on purpose!"

"BINGO!"

"Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Because I love you… I'm envious to Tsukushi cause in all the jewels in Eitoko Gauken, you picked on a trash!"

"No! In all the trash in that dumpster university, I saw the only jewel and that is Tsukushi!"

"Well your jewel is about to disappear if you will reject my offer…"

"Go home and burn your house!" a fierce Domyoji said

"Well, I will wait for your reply… the deal is still in the table, for the mean time, I will play my life size doll, see yah!"

As she left the room, Domyoji collapsed at his seat, trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes but he failed…

AT THE MANSION…

DOMYOJI'S POV

_I_ _have to make a decision right away before she makes another move to hurt Tsukushi… I can't risk her sweet kisses, her warm hugs, her cheerful smile, her life! I can't let that pig die! I can't… _

Then he made a phone call and he called Britney Sanders

"Hello Britney…"

"**Hey my love! Wazzup?**

"Shut up! Let's meet at a café near the company, tomorrow 7pm."

"**Oh goodie! We will have a date! Ok, I will be in time don't worry! Kisses and hugs! Bye!"** then she hung up as well as Domyoji… then tears started to form in his twinkling eyes then it came down to his cheeks… he went to Tsukushi's room to check on her, she was soundly sleeping, he sat beside the bed…

"I'm sorry Tsukushi, I have to do this for your own safety…" he told her wishing that she would hear it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Tsukushi screamed as she kicks Domyoji first in the face then in the arms. Domyoji fell in the floor

"D-Domyoji? Is that you?"

"No it's Santa Clause! Of course it's me!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry…"

"What was that for? Do all girls kick their boyfriends in the face?"

"I said I'm sorry! Hey are you crying?" she saw tears in Domyoji's eyes. That wasn't because of the kick, it is because their thing between Britney.

"No, my eyes are just twinkling!"

"Oh come on! You're crying!"

"Will you stop that? Go to bed and I will have some sleep…"

"Goodnight!" then she tucked into bed and closed her eyes

"Goodnight, my love…" he whispered then closed the door…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Tough Conversation

Previously…

Domyoji had decided what would be the best choice to pick. We also saw that Domyoji set a meeting (or a date) with Britney. What will be his decision?

Currently…

Domyoji was eating breakfast with Tsukushi. It is very silent though… finally; Tsukushi broke the silence between them…

"Domyoji, hey, are you ok? Does your face still hurts?" ask Tsukushi, she is pertaining to the kick she did last night

"Huh? Ah, yes a bit b-but I'm ok!" he nervously said

"Well then I'm off to school bye!"

"Bye…"

Then after Tsukushi left, he followed then he go to his office.

AT THE SCHOOL…

_What is the matter with Domyoji? He's acting so weird these days. Wonder what is bothering him? _She thought

"Hey Tsukushi!" said a very familiar person

"Rui? I haven't seen you around for a while how are you?" said the surprised Tsukushi

"Doing well I guess…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanna pay you a visit; see how you are doing in school…"

"I guess I'm doing great…"

"How are you and Domyoji? Anything happen?"

"I don't know… he's acting weird these days and I don't know why…"

"Hey, cheer up! Maybe it's the stress and pressure in the business"

"Yeah maybe…"

"You have any classes?"

"Actually were already dismissed. We're only here to make-up some unfinished projects and so…"

"Wanna grab some lunch? Don't worry it's on me."

"Sure where do you have in mind?"

"Well, there is this café that I really like…"

"Well then let's go!"

AT DOMYOJI'S OFFICE…

_Swaying room as the music starts, strangers makin' the most of the dark…_ as Domyoji's ring tone played

"Hello?" as he picked the phone

"**Hey baby we're dismissed early! Wanna talk to me now about your decision? I can wait" **the voice of the devil (Britney) said

"Well then let's meet at the café, wait for me there."

"**No problem, bye!" **then she hung up

Domyoji took a deep breath and he rose from his chair. He is ready to tell his answer. He is very nervous of what will happen to them

AT THE CAFÉ (BRITNEY & DOMYOJI)

"Hey! What took you so long!?" asked Britney

"Shut up! Let's get down to business…"

"So what will be your answer? I hope I would like it…"

"I accept your offer"

"Really!!! Yahoo!!! That is a better answer…"

"Promise me to keep your end of the bargain! You won't touch Tsukushi!"

"Of course! I have conditions…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to be cold to her!"

"What?!"

"You must obey me! I will know whether you're doing it or not! I have a direct access to your mansion!"

"Direct access?"

"Yes, so?"

"Ok, but I have a condition also"

"Anything"

"I want this to be a secret first!"

"Pardon? You want us to secret this?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, that will also be a great torture to her…"

"Grrr… I have to leave now, I still have to work." Then he took off

"Your plan is successful Britney, you're very brilliant! Hahahahahah!!!!!"

AT DOMYOJI'S HOUSE (NIGHT TIME)

Domyoji arrived from office and he seems to be mad or something. Tsukushi noticed that and she think of a way to cheer him up!

"Hey Domyoji! Welcome home…" Tsukushi greeted him and hugged him tightly

_I'm sorry to do this Tsukushi…_"get away from me!" she pushed Tsukushi away from his body

"Domyoji?"

"I'm tired of work so stop bugging me!"

"You don't have to be mean! I was just trying to cheer you up!"

"You don't have to!"

"Bastard! Just tell me if you don't want to then fine with me!"

"Fine!" then they both went upstairs at their room but they took different stairs

AT DOMYOJI'S ROOM…

"Domyoji…"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I just want to say sorry, I know you're very tired yet I keep on annoying you"

"If sorry is effective we don't need police!"

"Domyoji? What is going on? Is there a problem?"

"There's no problem so if you mind I have so many things to do!"

"I'm concerned Domyoji!"

"Will you stop nagging on me?"

"No I won't stop till you tell me what your problem is!"

Domyoji suddenly rose from his seat and gripped Tsukushi's harm

"You're so annoying! Will you please leave me alone?!"

"Ok I'm leaving alright…" tears are forming in both of their eyes, Tsukushi got out of the room and the she went to her room just beside Domyoji's room. Domyoji heard the door shut and he feels that she's mad. He felt awkward on being cold to Tsukushi that he sobbed silently till he fell asleep.

AT TSUKUSHI'S ROOM…

TSUKUSHI'S POV

'_If sorry if effective we don't need police! Yada yada yada!!!!' ugh! You want me to leave you alone! Here it is! I'm leaving this house! I don't know where I could stay for the night but I will leave! What is his problem? He's acting weird these days now he's cold to me? Is this because I kicked him last night? I didn't mean it. I told him I was sorry. He's very annoying! Such a bastard! You're an idiot! After all the things we've been through now suddenly you're cold to me?! _(She started sobbing) _why am I crying for you? You're not worth it! You're stubborn and an idiot! You don't deserve my love! You don't deserve me!_

She finished packing her clothes. She left the clothes that Domyoji bought her so she just brought few clothes then she went out the house and started walking. It is raining hard outside and she is still crying.

"You're a real bastard Domyoji! How could you do this?" she is talking to herself

"Tsukushi?" somebody said from a car

"Rui? Is that you?" still crying but he noticed his calm face. Rui got out of the car without even bringing an umbrella.

"What happened?"

"Oh Rui!" then she hugged him tightly and in return he hugged her also. Tsukushi buried her face on Rui's chest then Rui took Tsukushi at his place

AT RUI'S MANSION…

"What happened? Why are you in the road this time at night? Asked Rui

"Domyoji chased me away. He doesn't want me by his side so I left."

"He chased you away?"

"Yes, and I don't know why."

AT DOMYOJI'S MANSION…

_Swaying room as the music starts, strangers makin' the most of the dark…_his phone rang again

"Hello?" still sleepy he answered the phone. His pillow is soaking wet because of his tears

"**Dude it's me, Rui…"**

"Rui? Why did you call this time at night?"

"**I found Tsukushi crying at the side walk near here… dude what happened?"**

"Tsukushi is with you?"

"**Yes and why is she crying?"**

"n-none of your business! Stay foot, I will go there to fetch her!"

"**Dom…" **then Domyoji hung up

AT RUI'S MANSION…

Domyoji have arrived…

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi!"

"What?! I thought you want me to leave you alone?!"

"Come on!" he grabbed Tsukushi's arm

"Ugh! Let me go!"

"Domyoji let her go!" Rui grabbed the other arm of Tsukushi

"Rui stay out of this!"

"I once told you that if you won't take care of Tsukushi I will take her from you!"

"What are you saying?"

"I still love her! That never changed!"

"Is that so…" _Rui, how can you do this to me? I trusted you that you would let Tsukushi to be mine…_

"Rui… Domyoji will you please let me go!! You're such a bastard domyoji! Now let me go!" she tries to be free from Domyoji's hard grip.

"So, you chose to be with him already Tsukushi?"

"Domyoji…" said Tsukushi

"You let Tsukushi to be with me so I will not get hurt right Rui? And you! You always love Rui but in order for I will not to get hurt you chose to be with me right Tsukushi?" said domyoji then he pushed Tsukushi then Tsukushi landed in Rui's arms

"Domyoji… no…" Tsukushi answered nearly in tears

"What do you mean no! What do you think of me an idiot? I can see it! If you wanna be with him then you're free! I'm setting you free!" then he stormed off

He left without even tears, but inside of him he is dying… _it is better if you will be with Rui, I can trust him that he will protect you. I know you will be happier with him. You will forget me if you will love him once again_

Back to Rui and Tsukushi…

Tsukushi began to cry and of course Rui is comforting her. She is shaking and sobbing; Rui helped her to go to her room

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Fight!

Previously…

We saw that our characters had a very tough conversation in our last chapter. Domyoji decided to be with Britney so that she could protect Tsukushi. Tsukushi in the other hand left Domyoji's mansion because of the cold treatment of Domyoji; accidentally, Rui (which she met earlier that time) saw Tsukushi walking in a very heavy rain while crying. After that Rui called Domyoji to inform him that Tsukushi is with him. Domyoji felt bad of hurting Tsukushi's feelings, but he had no choice. They had a very emotional confrontation at Rui's mansion. Domyoji decided to give Tsukushi to Rui so that she would be happy.

Currently…

Domyoji went back to his place and when he reached his room, he didn't cry, instead, he drowned himself in liquor. The people around him are telling him to stop especially Tama,

"Young Master, that's enough! You have already finished a couple of bottles! What happened? Where is Tsukushi, you servant call miss Tsuku…"

"Will you shut up old woman! I will drink whenever I want or how many I want! No one will stop me!" he answered

"What is the problem young master? I really need to call Tsukushi!" answered Tama

"No! She is not here! She's with Rui; I know she will be happier with him by her side…" Tama was shocked of what Tsukasa said,

"Master, is this why you're drinking? I thought you love her? Come on! Let's get Tsukushi back! I maybe old but I can fight! Now come on!"

"No Tama, I gave Rui my Tsukushi, I am not worthy for her anymore…" Domyoji started to cry but he is fighting it…

"Why would you say that? You love each other!"

"Tama, Rui loves Tsukushi, he said it to me, and I know Tsukushi would be happier if she's with him…" he couldn't fight his tears so it fell down on his cheeks.

"Master! Wake up! You're insane! Both of us know that Tsukushi loves you! Why would she be happy with master Hanazawa!"

"Tama… (He started sobbing) I don't know what to do… I love her but…"

"But what master? But what!"

"She would be killed if I would be with her…"

"What are you saying?"

"Tama, promise me you wouldn't tell anybody! Promise me!" then tama rose up to lock the doors and asked everybody not to go near the room of Domyoji whatever happened. Then she puts her attention to the crying Domyoji…

"Go on and tell me young master…"

"Somebody is threatening me, if I would not be with her she will kill Tsukushi, she proved that already, she is the mastermind of Tsukushi's last accident…"

Tama gasped when she heard what domyoji is confessing

"Master, why won't you tell the police?"

"I want to but I'm scared… I'm scared Tama…" then he started crying and Tama is comforting him…

Tama thinks, _your love to Tsukushi is true my master, you can't risk her life so your risking yours. I don't know what to do when you cry my master, your so tough, you never cried before even on your childhood, but when Tsukushi came in your life, your stone hard, deep tears became soft and shallow, you are truly In love my master… you are truly in love…_

Then when domyoji fell asleep, Tama left the room. Tama decided to call Miss Tsubaki…

"Hello miss?"

"**What is it Tama? I'm quite busy right now!"**

"Miss, your brother, he is crying…"

"**Oh! My stupid brother again! What's the problem? I thought mom accepted Tsukushi already so what's the problem?"**

"Young miss, I think you must get her first, it is very complicated for the young master and it is very tough my miss…"

"**Tough? What could be tougher than my mom!"**

"Miss… this is a matter of life and death. That's why I am asking you to come first so that you will know the problem from him…"

"**Ugh! Tsukasa I'm gonna kill you the soon I get there! Tama! Don't tell him that I'm going there!" **the she hung up as well as Tama.

THE NEXT MORNING…

They were at school. Domyoji wants to glimpse to Tsukushi, he wants to see how Tsukushi is doing…

"Hey my new very handsome boyfriend! Did you come here just to see the beautiful face of your love!" said Britney in a very bitchy tone.

"I'm here to see my love alright but not you!" said Domyoji

"Oh, Tsukushi… according to my 'direct access' she left your mansion… then you drunk yourself to death…"

"Oh, so you knew…"

"Oh there she is! Awww… she looks very sad…huhuhuhuh…" she teased

"Will you shut up!"

"What? You wanna go near her? Talk to her? Hug her? Kiss her? Just say it! And tomorrow she'll be gone!" she threatened domyoji couldn't help but to just stare at her Tsukushi…

"Who's that coming?" they both looked at Tsukushi and a guy is approaching her, "is that Rui Hanazawa?" said Britney and Tsukasa just stared at them, "they look so happy together, ugh! Tsukushi is such a bitch!" when domyoji heard what she said his eyes widened "now that you two are over now she's hooking up with Rui! Ugh!" Britney said as Domyoji turned his face to her

"You don't have the rights to say that to her!" Domyoji grabbed her arm and squeezing it

"Ouch! Domyoji! Let go of me!"

"if I heard another insult to Tsukushi from your mouth I will shut them for you!" he gave her a very demonic look, the one that tells you that he is gonna hurt you or even kill you, the her stormed off.

After that Rui and Tsukushi left to go at a café near the school.

AT THE CAFÉ….

The two had coffee in a café and they talked about what happened last night

"Did you really mean that you still love me?" asked Tsukushi

"Yes, I really mean it, I mean; I can't still find your replacement so still you're in top of my heart."

"Well, you know Rui; we can't stay like this forever,"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Domyoji has a very good reason about his behavior and I know it is acceptable."

"What are you planning to do?"

"He didn't say that our relationship is over last night did he?"

"Yes, he didn't, he just told that he is setting you free"

"That means our relationship is still not over"

"So?"

"So, I will fight."

"Fight? Fight who?"

"I will fight the reason of Domyoji, whatever it is I will claim him back."

"That is the Tsukushi I met… fighting for her rights ang will never give up!"

"Thank you,"

"Well, what is your plan?"

"I will go back to his house this night."

"And then?"

"And then… I don't know… maybe I'll punch him"

"Hahahah…"

"Why are you laughing? I will do it and I mean it!"

"Ok, I think you cried too much that your head lost all of its water…"

"Ugh! Will you shut up!" then she took off

"Hey Tsukushi! I was just kidding…" Rui said as he followed her

"Why are you so talkative? You're not like that!"

"People change Tsukushi, People change" as he catches up to Tsukushi and they both just laughed

AFTERNOON AT DOMYOJI'S MANSION…

Domyoji didn't went to work this day because of hang over (but he had the strength to go to Eitoko Gauken to glimpse at Tsukushi) then a very unsuspected person entered his room

PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH!

It was Tsubaki, he kicked and punched and kicked Domyoji again as she always do when she arrives.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" said domyoji as he got up

"You ruined my schedule again! You're such an idiot!" she said

"You are the one ruined your schedule! I didn't ask you to come here!" hearing that she punched Domyoji again

"Awwww…. What was that for?"

"You're making your life a mess again so I came here! They said that you've finished dozens of bottles of wine last night"

"What is it to you! I wanna drink a few bottles of wine! Was that bad!"

"Few? You call 24 bottles few?" then she kicked him again "if I didn't love you I won't come here!" she said

"Tama called you right?"

"Yes! She said you have been crying… what's the problem now? I thought mom accepted Tsukushi already?" she asked

"Yes mom did, but it's not mom, it is somebody else…"

"Somebody else?"

"Yes"

"Spill!" then he told everything and then…

PUNCH, PUNCH, KICK, KICK, PUNCH

Tsubaki holds Tsukasa's arms from the back and pulling it while her left foot is in his back and pushing it. She was tearing Domyoji's arms from his body

"Ouch! Hey!" said Domyoji screaming in pain

"You're such an idiot letting Tsukushi go and replace her with a psycho named Britney!"

"I have no choice! I need to protect her" he said and he just look down unminding the pain Tsubaki is giving him, then Tsubaki released him and they sat on the floor, Domyoji is still looking down.

"But, you have grown in a matured man Domyoji, you really love her, we can say you're selfish by keeping your problem by yourself but you are very unselfish minding that if you won't agree with that Britney girl she would be gone forever, I am proud of you my brother…"

"Sis, it hurts… I don't wanna be cold to Tsukushi, I can't even stand not talking to her, hugging her… it has been my habit to be sweet to her, yesterday, when she left the mansion, I couldn't last the night not saying goodnight to her and giving her a goodnight kiss, that's why I drunk myself to death. Now I wonder how I would last the whole entire day without even seeing her, I just took a short peep of her this morning at school I really love her sis, I really do"

"I know my brother…"

"How long would this torture last? Is this my punishment for the things I have done in my red tag days? I want it to stop now…" then he started to cry, Tsubaki saw how hurt her brother is (considering her punches and kicks) and she just felt pity over her brother…

NIGHT IN THE DOMYOJI MANSION…

Tsubaki was resting at her room, Tsukasa is in the diner having dinner, and then somebody approached him saying that Tsukushi has entered the mansion and ordered then to say that she arrived. Domyoji went to the front door and say Tsukushi was there! she was just standing up, Domyoji felt happiness but he didn't expressed it because the 'direct access' of Britney might see them, so he welcomed her with a grumpy face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you will be with Rui?" he said

"Do you know that wrong thoughts could kill you? And I don't wanna be with Rui!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome here anymore? I am still your girlfriend you know…"

"But I set you free!"

"Yes but you didn't mention about breaking up with me so, I will still stay here!"

"Suit yourself… just don't bother me with my work!" _Yahoo! I will still see Tsukushi everyday… hehehe _he though on the back of his mind

_Oh wait! I forgot my promise to Rui… _Tsukushi thought… "Hey Domyoji!" she said then Domyoji faced him and then…

PUNCH!

"What the he…" he was interrupted when Tsukushi kissed her, Domyoji can't resist it so he kissed back… then he deepen the kiss which Tsukushi allowed, then they stopped…

"You…" he said but he was interrupted again by Tsukushi when she puts her finger in his lips…

"Don't talk, I know you have a reason for doing this, and I just wanted to tell you that I won't give up! I will claim what is mine and you are mine!" then she went up seeing Tsubaki staring at her and she just gave her an i-will-fight smile and in return Tsubaki gave her a victorious smile…

"Sis did you see that?" Domyoji asked

"Yes I did…" answered Tsubaki

"She punched me… and kissed me…" he said smiling like a kid got a new toy... it was very cute...

"Hahahaha… happy now? Come on go to sleep!" she approached him and pulled him

"She kissed me sis… she kissed me" still can't forget about the kiss…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Remember?

Previously…

The last episode, Tsubaki arrived to see what is happening with her little brother. Just then, Tsukushi decided that she will fight whatever is the reason of Domyoji and she did it. Domyoji is now happy what Tsukushi is showing, what would be the next happening?

Currently…

Tsukasa is working on some papers, (he had energy to work because of his inspiration) then Tsukushi entered the room…

"Hey" she said

"What are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm quite busy!"

"Yes I know, that's why I brought you a cup of coffee" then she approached the table and place the coffee beside the papers

"Ok, now leave my room!" he said, then Tsukushi noticed a bruise in his face, she thought it was her punch that caused it (but it's Tsubaki's)

"Oh your face, maybe I was a bit harsh on the punch" she said while rubbing the bruise

"Don't touch me!" he said but he liked it…

"It was raining hard yesterday when I left this mansion…" she said while still rubbing Domyoji's face

"So?"

"It was like when we first broke up…" then she stopped rubbing, Domyoji, just stared at the papers pretending that he is not listening, "it was raining hard that time, I also left this mansion right?" domyoji didn't answer "I was really in pain that time when I broke up to you, but now I know what it is like"

"What it is like?" Domyoji finally answered

"What it is like when someone will broke up to you but you don't know the reason…" she answered "you being cold to me is like breaking up with me…" Domyoji just pretended that's he is not listening "it hurts that I don't know your reason," then she encircled her hands from behind and embracing Domyoji, she buried her head on his neck and started to sob…"Domyoji, it really hurts… it really hurts…" Tsukasa is trying to stop his tears…

"Stop that! Y-you're wetting on my neck!" he said

"I'm sorry, just, don't tire yourself…" she said while wiping her tears

"Now, just leave me!" after he said that, Tsukushi kissed him in the cheeks where his bruise is, in appreciation, Domyoji closed his eyes and never interrupted her.

"Goodnight Domyoji" she said after she pulled away then she went outside the room

Domyoji thought, _she kissed me again! She kissed me again! Hehehe I'm so happy Tsukushi, don't worry, this won't last for long, I will think of a way to stop that demon (Britney) so don't give up! And I hope that you won't replace me in your heart… I won't replace you either…_

AT DOMYOJI'S OFFICE (NIGHT TIME)

Domyoji was working on some papers when Tsukushi arrived

"Tsukasa? Hello…" she said

"What are you doing here? I am busy!" he said

"No, I won't stay here for long, I just wanted to give you this…" she handed out a red Tupperware and placed it in his desk

"What is this?"

"Oh, its shrimp tempura and some sushi, I made it for you…"

"Well you already gave it so you could leave now!"

"You don't have to chase me away! I will leave if that's what you want! Humph!" then she left, then she saw Britney by the door but she ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" Domyoji asked Britney

"I'm your girlfriend! I will go here whenever I want!" she replied

"Well suit yourself"

"She's not gonna give up right?"

"Obviously…" then he picked the dinner that Tsukushi made and he started eating it

"Why are you eating that? I don't want you to eat those!"

"I will eat whatever I want and I want to eat these!"

"I don't want you to receive anything from her! I'm your girlfriend now so obey me!" domyoji suddenly rose from his chair then he approached her

"Why should I obey you? Because of your threat? No! I won't obey you! Remember one thing; I don't want to be your boyfriend! I just did this so that my Tsukushi will be safe!"

"Oh really? You know by doing this, you really pushed Tsukushi in her death! I can do that! You know I can!"

"I'm doing my end of the bargain so do yours!"

"Well then in order to do that you must do one thing!"

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Sure, close your eyes" as Britney closes her eyes, then Domyoji gave her a kiss, he thinks _sorry Tsukushi, I had to do this, don't worry; your lips are way better than hers. I want the softness of your lips and the way you breathe in my face whenever we kiss… I love you Tsukushi_

"Satisfied?" asked domyoji

"Yes, you didn't tell me you're a good kisser!"

"Shut up!"

"Let's have a date tomorrow! Let's just stroll around tomorrow evening, you can't refuse me!"

"Ok, ok, after my work tomorrow… Geez…"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. At last!

Previously…

Tsukushi continued the fight of her love life… what will happened next?

Currently…

It is Saturday and everybody woke up late except for Tsukushi, she planned to cook breakfast for Domyoji… then Domyoji went to the kitchen and he notices that Tsukushi is in there

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"Why? I want to cook breakfast for you…" she said

"What is this you're cooking?"

"Mushroom soup"

"Yuck! I hate that!"

"You have no choice! You have to eat this or else I will kick your ass!"

"Tsk! Where is the chef! I want them to cook for me! I don't want to eat that soup of yours!"

"You can't refuse me! Here, it's all done! I'll just leave it here and I will take a bath!" then Tsukushi left him, Domyoji can't resist the tasty smell of the soup so he ate it all up, after several minutes, Tsukushi returned to the kitchen and discovered that the pot is empty, she found domyoji in the diner and she approached him

"I thought you don't want to eat my soup?"

"It will be a waste of money if I won't eat that piece of junk!"

"Waste of money! Tsukasa Domyoji is now concerned about his money? Hahaha"

"Why are you laughing! Our economy is slowly falling apart! Why should I waste money?"

"You remember the house you rented last time beside my house? Remember how much did you rent that small house? For 200,000 dollars a month for that small house! And you call my soup a waste of money!" she said

"I don't have time to listen on what are you saying! I have to go to work!"

"It's Saturday! You don't have work…"

"What do you know about my schedule?" then he left her in the diner…

AT THE OFFICE….

He was working then the devil (Britney) came in the office…

"Hey, remember our date tonight?" she said

"Yes, yes, I did remember so please get out of here! I am working here and I'm quite busy!"

"Domyoji?" it was Tsukushi, she entered the room "oh, I'm sorry, are you talking with something important?"

"Yes, we are talking with something important!" said Britney

"Domyoji, who's she?"

"None of your business so scram!" said Domyoji

"Well I'm your girlfriend and I have the rights to know who your friends are!" said Tsukushi

"Well you still don't have the rights to tell me what to do!" said Domyoji

"Here! It's a shame that I made you dinner but I think you won't like it!" then she threw Domyoji's lunch out of the window (they are in the 56th floor)

"Why did you do that for? We are in the 56th floor of this building! What if somebody got hit by that Tupperware!" he said

"Since when did you care for other people? You're a real idiot!" then she left the building…

"She's weird… why did you ever love her?" Said Britney

"That's why I loved her… because she's an idiot…." Then he just giggled

"Come on! Let's go out!" Britney said

"I don't want to! I have to finish this all!"

"You can't refuse me! Come on!" then she pulled Domyoji then they got out of the building

AT THEIR DATE…

They just strolled in some places and parks…

"Why are you so silent? Are you not enjoying our date?"

"Why would I enjoy our date? If you will set me free I would enjoy this!"

"No!" then she faced domyoji

"What's your problem?" he asked

"I waited for this to happen! To finally be close to you and be your girlfriend! And now you want me to set you free!"

"Yes! I want you to set me free!"

"No!no!no!no! Your mine! All mine!" then she grabbed Domyoji and gave him a kiss…

"So, is this why your treating me like a ghost!" a very familiar voice said, then they broke the kiss, Domyoji was shocked that Tsukushi is in there

"Tsu-Tsukushi!"

"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't love me anymore! That way I won't be hurt like this!" then she started to cry..

"No Tsukushi! I can explain!"

"You're such a bastard! Get away from me!" then she ran away

"Are you happy now?" he said to Britney and he followed Tsukushi

"Hahaha! Finally! Hahahahahah!" she said

IN THE PARK (THE SNOW IS FALLING)

This is where the chase ended…

"Tsukushi please!" he grabbed Tsukushi's arm, but Tsukushi punched him

"You're a bastard! An idiot! A pig! A very huge pig! I can't believe you did this to me…" then she started sobbing

"Tsukushi… I can explain…"

"What else would you explain? That you don't love me anymore?"

"No! It's just that… she blackmailed me…"

"Blackmailed you? Why? How?"

"She told me that she love me and if I wouldn't obey her she will kill you, she is Britney Sanders…"

"The one who bumped me?"

"Yes…" then he started to cry, but Tsukushi gave him a punch. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're such a bastard! Why didn't you tell me all along? Why did you carry this problem by yourself?"

"I don't want you to worry… Tsukushi… you know I love you… I really love you…"

"I love you too…" then they kissed….

AT THE MANSION…

Both of our lovers are in their rooms… then Domyoji called Tsukushi (She is just next door)

_Without you (2x) I know, I'm all alone I can't go on this way day by day… _Tsukushi's phone rang

"Hello?" she answered

"**Hey, still awake?"**

"Obviously… why?"

"**Well, I just missed you… its very awkward for me to be cold to you…"**

"I know, I really missed your kisses and hugs…"

"**Me too… I wanna see you"**

"Right now? But how about the 'direct access' your telling me?"

"**I know that's why I will pass at the balcony"**

"The balcony?! But we're in the second floor and my balcony is far apart from yours!"

"**I'm 6 foot tall and the distance between our balconies is about 24' and it's just the 2nd floor…"**

"Idiot! I didn't say that 2nd floor of a normal house… we're in the 2nd floor of a mansion!"

"**I'll go there whether you like it or not!" **then he hung up and Tsukushi hurried in the balcony and she saw domyoji leaped from his balcony to hers then they hugged….

"Idiot! What if you fell?" she said

"That is too easy! Even if that balcony is 10 feet apart I will find a way to reach you"

"I missed you…"

"I miss you too… I love you…"

"I love you too…" then they kissed and they entered the room

AT THE ROOM…

They are lying at the bed; Tsukushi is lying in Domyoji's chest… they are cherishing this time because they missed each other so much…

"Domyoji, please promise me…" she said

"Promise you what?"

"You must promise that you will share me all of your problems, that you will never keep the problems by yourself…"

"Ok I promise…"

"I really love you Domyoji…"

"Me too, I really love you…" Domyoji let Tsukushi sleep in his arms and then he left (still using the balcony)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Blood in the snow

Previously…

Tsukushi already knows the reason of Domyoji's coldness and mean acts.

Currently…

Tsukushi and Domyoji woke up the same time, they did their daily routine then they went to the diner to eat their breakfast. Tsukushi was very happy to see her boyfriend so sweet to her, but they must not show that they already made up because the 'direct access' is still wandering around the mansion. They saw each other in the diner and Tsukushi greeted Domyoji…

"good morning my love!!!!" but Domyoji just gave her a cold look but afterwards, they secretly stared at each other with their eyes both saying 'I love you'

Both of them left the mansion at the same time, but they have a secret agenda. Instead of going straight to school, Tsukushi had a stop over at a small café a bit far from the mansion. Tsukushi and Domyoji planned to have a short sate before going to school and to work. They had a little chat, they hugged and they kissed each other goodbye and they went to school and work.

AT THE SCHOOL… (DISMISSAL; THE PLACE WAS COVERED IN SNOW)

Tsukushi was walking in the corridor when she heard girls talking about her, Domyoji and Britney. Then she took a peek and saw Britney and 2 other rich spoiled brats in the school talking about Domyoji being Britney's boyfriend. Britney thought that Tsukushi would finally end their relationship with Domyoji because of the scene that she saw last night, but she was wrong… that explains that she don't know that Domyoji won't let that happen and she doesn't know that even though that Tsukushi would try to end their relationship, Domyoji would be too stubborn to agree with her. Tsukushi listened further on their conversation. She was being insulted and we all know Tsukushi would never let anyone to insult and to step on her, so she approached the girls…

"hey girls, I thought I heard you talking about me? Am I your subject in your little conversation?" With a smirk on her face.

"get away from us you dumpster!" said SB(it means Spoiled Brat) #1

"yeah dumpster!!! What does it feel to be dumped by Domyoji huh dumpster?!" said SB#2

"well I don't know girls, why don't you ask that girl!" she said pointing her finger to Britney

"what are you talking about? She is the new girlfriend of Domyoji!" said SB#2

"oh really? But Domyoji never broke up with me… so I'm her girlfriend!" Tsukushi said.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the 3 girls

"that's not true! You saw us kissing last night!" said a desperate Britney

"yeah I saw you but in return, Domyoji gave me more kisses and longer ones…" she bragged. They can't speak any more… then Britney was about to hurt Tsukushi but it was stopped by Domyoji

"Domyoji…" said Tsukushi

"Here he is girls! Now Domyoji! Tell them that I'm your girlfriend!!!" she said really desperate.

"huh? You? My girlfriend? No way! Tsukushi is my first and my last love and girlfriend!" he finally said while encircling his arms around her shoulders.

"you lied Britney! You said that you're his girlfriend but here he is denying it!" SB#1 said then she turned to Domyoji "Domyoji, please accept me and friend's (pertaining to SB#2) apologies for our acts, we're really sorry!" then they bowed their heads

"it's ok, it's not your fault, you can leave now…" Domyoji said then the girls left. There is no one in the campus except for the 3 of them.

"you're gonna regret what you did Domyoji! I'm gonna kill your first and last love!" then she pulled out her gun and pointed it to Tsukushi.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

She released four bullets from her gun that is loaded of 16 bullets. But instead of Tsukushi receiving the shots, she was safe but then she saw Domyoji facing her. He caught the bullets for her. Then Britney was very desperate that she released four more bullets but this time, Tsukushi caught it for Domyoji. Then they both fell. The pure white snow was showered by red blood from the couple. They fell in the white snow facing each other… then the rest of the F4 arrived because they heard the gunshots. They arrived seeing Tsukushi and Domyoji bloody on the ground then Britney holding the guns towards them. They panicked, Rui came to rescue the couple and Sojiro and Akira came to chase Britney which ran as fast as she could. Rui picked both Tsukushi and Domyoji at the same time and lifted them both by himself.

"Tsukushi, those bullets was for me, why you caught them?" asked Domyoji in a very dying tone…

"Stupid bastard! Those bullets was for me also! But you caught them for me…" she answered

"then if you die, my sacrifice would be for nothing because I wasn't able to save you…" said Domyoji

"But if you die because of me I would surely die also…"answered Tsukushi….

"will you two shut up! No one of you will die! So just save your energy!" said Rui then he rode them on his car, he didn't mind that his car seat would be stained by the blood of Tsukushi and Domyoji

"Tsukushi please promise me, that you will never die!" said domyoji holding her hands…

"yes I promise…" then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. the old joke

Previously…

Britney shot Tsukushi and Domyoji. Both of the two made a promise that no one will die.

Currently…

The chase between Britney and Sojiro and Akira is still on the go. They chased each other around the abandoned construction area. Britney is so scared and is panicking so she doesn't know that she's using all of her bullets. Sojiro and Akira on the other hand were really desperate on catching Britney so they never stop to take a break. Then the chase ended up on a dark ally. Britney has used all of her bullets and both guys cornered her so she has no where to go. Sojiro grabbed her as well as Akira as she struggle to get away but both guys are strong so she don't stand a chance to escape.

"grrrr… let go of me you MORONS or I'll call my dad to get you arrested!!!" she shouted at them.

"you're gonna call your dad? Well then I will also call my dad, his dad (pointing at Akira), Rui's dad and Domyoji's dad, so that they will get you arrested!" Sojiro said with Akira agreeing to his idea. Then they brought Britney with them and they went to the nearest Police station. When they arrived at the police station, Britney was crying to death while talking to her dad who was very mad and disappointed to her.

After Sojiro and Akira brought Britney to the station, they went straight to the hospital where Rui has brought the couple. They saw Rui waiting outside the operating room of the hospital where Tsukushi and Domyoji is. They have waited for almost 6 hours till the doctor went out of the room and told them that they are both fine. The guys were relived to hear that they are fine and now so they are so happy…

AFTER 3 DAYS….

"_Hey guys! Where am I? it's so dark I can't see a thing!!! Guys! Stop this joke! Tsukushi?! Where are you?! Please answer me?!!!" said Domyoji_

"_Tsukasa…" then Tsukushi appeared_

"_Tsukushi!_ _Are you ok?"_

"_I'm sorry Tsukasa, I can't keep my promise…goodbye to you…" then Tsukushi slowly disappeared _

"_Tsukushi!_ _Tsukushi! Please don't leave me!! I don't wanna be alone again! Please!!! It is so dark in here! I don't like it here! Tsukushi! Please! I'm scared! Don't leave me! I beg you Tsukushi! Tsukushi! Tsukushi! Come back!!!!" he said_

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi!!! Waaaaaaaaaaah!!!" then he woke up from the worst nightmare he ever experienced.

"Tsukasa! You're already awake?!" said Sojiro

"where is Tsukushi?" he exclaimed but the guys didn't answer instead they just lowered their heads "what happened? Why are you so silent?"

"Tsukasa… Tsukushi is gone just a minute ago… she was looking for you then she was left..." said Akira then everybody just became silent…

"This is not a good joke guys… this is really not a good joke!" he said then tears started to form in his eyes…

"no we're not joking Tsukasa… Tsukushi just left us…" Rui said then he started to cry…

"no… no! Tsukushi!!!!" Domyoji shouted and then he cried… then the door opened…

"why is everybody crying?" it was Tsukushi, she is in a wheelchair accompanied by a nurse… Domyoji's eyes widened and everybody just started to laugh

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!!!!" he exclaimed and then threw pillows at them

"hahahaha… Tsukasa, we're really telling the truth… he was looking for you then she left us…" said Sojiro

"she left us to look for you all over the hospital…" explained Akira

"hahaha guys… another one of your jokes…" said Tsukushi as she was placed beside Tsukasa's bed by the nurse.

"HMPH!!! As soon as I recover from my operation I will definitely kill you all!!!" Tsukasa said

"come on guys, let's leave them so that they can talk to each other privately" said Rui pushing Sojiro and Akira out of the door. When everybody got out of the room, they had a little chat…

"how's your operation? Does it hurt?" asked Tsukushi

"not really, how about you?" asked Domyoji

"same as you…"

"you're suppose to take a rest now, why did you left your room?"

"I just wanna see you…" then Domyoji let out a sweet smile, then he passionately kissed Tsukushi… they overcome another obstacle again and now, they would be stronger than ever…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. 1st day

Previously…

Tsukushi and Domyoji were hospitalized because of Britney. However, they are both safe from death.

Currently…

After a few weeks, Domyoji and Tsukushi recovered from their operation and are already out of the hospital. Everybody was so happy to se those guys healthy and happy again. Today, they are having their breakfast at the diner and they are planning what would they do for today.

"Domyoji, what do you wanna do today?" asked Tsukushi as she takes a bite on her bread

"Uhm… let's have a date…" answered Domyoji

"Great! It was a long time since we had our last date…" then she saw Domyoji thinking of something… "Domyoji, is there a problem?

"No, it's just that… no, you wouldn't agree on my idea…"

"What idea?"

"I thought of having a 3 day date!"

"A 3 day date?"

"Yes, from morning till evening we're together, no one else would join us, just you and me… no school and no work"

"Sure! That is a great idea!"

"Well, if we're together morning till evening, it means, we're gonna sleep in one room…" Domyoji said and waiting for her to hit him because of his idea… but it never came instead…

"Sure, I know you'll never force me to do anything that you know I don't want to…" then they just stared at each other…

"You're willing to sleep with me in one room and in one bed?" he said

"Yes, we've done it once, you never did anything wrong right?"

"Yes… so it's official! Our 3 day date starts now!" then both of them laughed…

"So, where do you wanna take me on our first day?"

"Anywhere you want!"

"How about the park?"

"Sure… no problem…" then they took a bath then changed on their clothes and went off the park

AT THE PARK…

Winter is about to end so you can see fresh flowers and plants already blossoming. They walked around the park and chased each other like new couples, in short, they're cherishing each and every minute that they are together. They would eat hotdog under one big sakura tree and they would feed each other like babies. Then they would take a rest, Tsukushi being cuddled by Domyoji.

"It is nice that we can be together like this not worrying that somebody might be following us right?" said Tsukushi

"Yeah, and it is really nice that I have you all by myself today…"

"really, it would be even nicer if no one from your office would call you that there is a problem in some sorta kinda things in the company…" then they looked in each other's eyes…

"Of course no one will call! I already fixed my schedule and my day off would be on weekends so that I will have time for you…"

"Yeah sometimes you go at work in weekends…"

"It's because my schedule is not yet arranged…"

"How about Monday? You said it's a 3 day date, so today, tomorrow and on Monday! So it means you will not go to work on Monday?"

"Hahaha… mama gave me a day off at Monday because of the accident, she will not loose the chance to be closer to me you know…"

"Yeah, I know your mom want to be closer to you and to your sister…" then they looked at each other and they kissed

"I love you Tsukushi…"

"I love you too…"

They packed their things and they went off. They rode Domyoji's car and they went home. They had dinner and they went off to their room. Tsukushi just finished taking a shower and Domyoji is still in the bathroom. She was drying her hair when Domyoji got out of the bathroom in his robe. Domyoji was looking at his one and only love; he is admiring her as if it was the first time he saw her. _I know she trusts me, that I won't do anything to her. I must not break her trust because it is the hardest thing that I could ever earn. I have worked so hard to gain her trust and that won't be a waste._ He thought. Tsukushi noticed that he was staring at her and she let out a smile…

"Hey you! What are you looking at?" she said while she stood up and approached him

"I was staring at the most beautiful person in the whole wide world…" he said

"Hahaha!!!! Oh Domyoji! Please stop being so corny…" he said while she turned her back on him

"Hey! I was serous here! How dare you laugh at me?!" then he turned her to face him

"Why are you so mad? I was just joking!"

"You must be punished because of your unacceptable actions" then he let out a smile

"What? What is the great Domyoji planning to do with me?" then he just smiled at her, then he carried her bridal style and he started kissing her. They shared a very long passionate kiss as Domyoji laid her in the bed. He started kissing her then he entered his tongue to her mouth which she accepted and their tongues battled for the dominant one which Domyoji won. Domyoji's kisses trailed down to her jaw line then to her neck. Tsukushi is still not stopping him as he traveled from her neck to her clavicle. Domyoji started unbuttoning Tsukushi's upper garment which is the cue for her to stop him. She pushed his body away from hers and Domyoji stopped kissing her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Domyoji! It's just that, I'm not yet…" she was stopped when Domyoji placed his finger against her lips to shush her.

"don't worry, you don't have to say sorry Tsukushi, I'm not mad, I know that you're not yet ready so I will not force you…" then they looked at each others eyes…

"Domyoji… I'm sorry…"

"I told you not to say sorry! Just, go to sleep and I'll wear my PJ's ok?!" then Tsukushi nodded as Domyoji stood up and went to the bathroom to dress up. Then he went to bed beside Tsukushi and he kissed her on the forehead and said his goodnight. Tsukushi knows that he is very disappointed and she feels very guilty. Then the silence continued until they both fell asleep….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. 2nd Day

Previously…

Domyoji and Tsukushi planned a date marathon and it started yesterday. Last night, they nearly made love but still, Tsukushi refused and she knows that he was very disappointed.

Currently…

They are having breakfast at the diner; both of them are silent as they eat their breakfast. Tsukushi is still feeling guilty of disappointing Domyoji last night but there is nothing she could do if she still can't do it. Finally, Tsukushi broke the ice between them and started to talk.

"Uhm, where would we go this time Domyoji?" she asked

"Uh… how about Tokyo Disneyland? How's that sound?"

"TOKYO DISNEYLAND?! Really? I've never been there! Sure it would be so nice!" she exclaimed and Domyoji started to giggle… "What are you laughing about huh?" she asked

"Nothing it's just that you're like a kid who is so exited on going to some place…." He said then took a bite on his sandwich

"It is true! I've never gone to Disneyland and I really wanna go there since I was a kid…"

"Well, hurry up then so we can leave early…"

"Uhm, Domyoji, sorry about last night…." Then they both became silent again

"YOU PIG! Why did you have to come up with that topic?! I told you last night that you don't have to be sorry…"

"But still…" then she was shushed by Domyoji

"I told you, don't worry about it. Now hurry up so we can leave as early as possible." Then they both prepared to leave. After a few minutes, they are ready and they went to Tokyo Disneyland.

At the trip, they are both laughing and laughing. They enjoy the wind passing through them (AN: they are in Domyoji's top down car. You know the one with the folding roof?).When they arrived, the theme park was not very crowded because it's not a holiday and people are usually doing something. They ate hotdogs and they rode rides. They had so many things to do because the park was really big. They would rest at a bench near the train station (AN: actually, I've never been to Tokyo Disneyland only Hong Kong Disneyland so, I will base all of the rides there). After they took a rest, they took some pictures. They are very happy; they took a picture with Goofy, Donald, and Alice and of course, Mickey. Then they just waited for the fireworks display. They have waited for 2 hours or so then….

"Our fireworks display will start after 10 minutes…" said the voice

"10 minutes… oh wait! I have to go to the wash room" said Tsukushi

"Hurry up then! You must not miss a single firework in this show!" Domyoji exclaimed then Tsukushi went to the wash room

While she was fixing her hair and washing her hands, she over heard some ladies talking…

"Oh Umi! I must do it now!!!" said the other girl

"Do what Shinno?" asked Umi

"I must make love with him tonight or never!!!" Shinno said

"Why? You don't have to rush things Shinno…"

"But what if he can't wait any longer for me and he would hire somebody else to do it with him…"

"Who would do that kinda thing?" asked Umi

"Oh come on Umi! My boyfriend is hot and filthy rich! Any whores would want to have sex with him anytime!!!" said Shinno

"You're right sis, but how?"

"I don't know… the important thing is that I have to do it with him tonight or he would find somebody else…" she said and they both went out of the washroom.

"Those girls are right… yeah... I must do it with him or else somebody would…" Tsukushi said to herself then she heard the voice that the show was about to start then she hurried to Tsukasa…

"What took you so long?" said Domyoji

"Sorry… but the important thing is I'm here!" then the lights began to dim and the music started (AN: the song was "A Whole New World" and they have firework choreography for the song…) then Tsukasa and Tsukushi held hands…

"It's so beautiful Tsukasa, I've never seen such things…" said Tsukushi with amazement in her eyes…

"Tsukushi…" said Domyoji and Tsukushi looked at him in response "you know that I would do anything for you because I really love you…" he said

"I know… why?" said Tsukushi, then all of a sudden, Tsukasa kneeled in one knee and then he took out of his jacket a small blue box. Tsukushi was so surprised on what she is seeing, then Domyoji opened it and it contained a silver ring with 4 a bit huge diamonds for design… then….

"Makino Tsukushi, will you marry me and bear my child?" said Domyoji and Tsukushi was just staring him with wide eyes "Tsukushi? I said will you marry me?" he asked again then that time, Tsukushi cried…

"Of course I will!!!!" she said then Domyoji slid the ring on her left ringer and he stood up, he wiped the tears in her eyes

"I love you Tsukushi…" Domyoji said

"I love you too…" then they kissed, that time the finale was being played and everybody was happy…

They went home at around 11pm; they had a nice dip at the Jacuzzi together and they just cuddled in the water and hugged they kissed. They went up to their room and took a quick shower… Tsukasa was taking a shower while Tsukushi is waiting for him outside the bathroom

_Oh my gosh… I know that we should do it now!!! Especially that we're officially engaged! Awwww… I don't know what to do… I don't want it to look like I'm the one who is asking him but… ahhhh!!! I don't know!!!!! _Then the bathroom door opened with the steam coming out of it. Tsukushi jumped in surprise when the door opened… seeing Tsukushi jump Domyoji giggled

"Why are you so surprised? Yeah Tsukushi, I know that I'm gorgeously HOT!!!!!" he bragged

"Oh please, give me a break!" she told him as he approaches her and gave her a hug… Domyoji began kissing her from her lips, to her jaw line and her neck…. Tsukushi did not stop him because it is exactly what she wanna do… Domyoji laid Tsukushi flat in her back and began opening her robe a little bit. Then after kissing her neck, he proceeds to the clavicle which made Tsukushi groan… after realizing what they are doing, Tsukasa looked on Tsukushi's eyes as if trying to get her permission to continue and will not stop. Tsukushi gave him a smile which is the cue for Domyoji to continue… then they had done it! They made love at the second and last night of their date marathon…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everybody!!!! I hope you enjoy my story and I really forget saying "I don't own Hana Yori Dango" Hehehe….

Thank you guys for you're reviews and I hope more reviews to come!!!! I won't make this long… Aurevoir!!!!


	17. Not anymore

Previously…

Tsukushi and Domyoji had their second day of their date marathon. They went to Disneyland and they got engaged. That night, they also had their 1st ever love making and they are both happy.

Currently…

Tsukushi woke up finding her resting in her fiancé's muscular chest. She is totally covered by the blanket while Domyoji is only half covered. She remembered what happened last night and she is happy about it. She let out a smile and nuzzled further to Domyoji. Feeling that Tsukushi is already woken up he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"good morning my love…" he greeted her

"Good morning to you too…" then they both sat up… realizing that they are both totally naked, they blushed.

"Why are you so red? I already saw that last night…" he said

"Why don't you look at your face and see who is blushing…." Then they just giggled. Tsukushi grabbed the robes on the floor and gave the other one to Domyoji. She stood up as Domyoji just sat up Tsukushi was about to go to the bathroom, when Domyoji pulled her close to him. He hugged Tsukushi so tight like they've never hugged before…

"What are you doing?" Tsukushi asked

"Nothing… can I ask you something?" Domyoji asked

"Sure…"

"I thought we're gonna do that after we get married, why the change of mind?" Tsukushi was just silent…

"It's because I love you Tsukasa…" was her only answer and by that, Domyoji was satisfied. He hugged her more tightly and then she leaned down to give him a light kiss on the lips and she went to the bathroom.

"Want me to join you?" he said with a naughty voice

"Uhhh... no." she answered

"Why not?" he complained

"Because… we still have a day left in our date marathon and you joining me in the bathroom is a really bad idea…" with that, she closed that bathroom door and took a bath.

AT THEIR DATE…

At their date, they decided to just stroll around a little. It has been a long time that they had a little stroll in public places. They went from stalls to stalls; they bought themselves something to remind them of their date marathon. Domyoji took out his digital camera and took pictures of both of them. They got tired and decided to eat something when Sojiro, Akira and Rui arrived.

"Hey guys!!!! We haven't seen you for days!!!! What happened to you?" exclaimed Sojiro…

"Tell us something guys!!!!" said Akira…

"Come guys, we'll explain you later, but first, let's grab a bite…." Said Domyoji and they went in a café.

They told everything except the engagement and the event followed that. The three guys were really shocked about the things that they said…

"To make things clear, you had a date marathon in 3 consecutive days…" said Sojiro

"That includes sleeping together in one bed…" continued Akira

"And that it will end officially 12 midnight…" continued Rui they all got a nod for an answer…

"So that's why you weren't in the mansion the whole day and we can't even contact you…" said Rui…

"Heh, so what if they sleep in one bed? We all know that nothing will happened between these virgins…" said Sojiro then he laughed together with Akira

"Me? A virgin? Not anymore…" Domyoji whispered but Rui heard what he said…

"You're not a virgin anymore?" asked Rui, and then everybody was silent….

"What are you talking about?" said Tsukushi as she drank a class of water. All of them noticed the ring in her left fringer and they all stood up in surprise and grabbed Tsukushi's hands…

"YOU'RE ENGAGED???!!!" they all exclaimed

"Hey let go of her!!!" said Domyoji

"First, you had a date marathon, then you lost your virginity, then you got engaged????!!!! Oh my god Tsukasa!!!" exclaimed Akira

"All of this happened in three days?" said Sojiro

"Correction, only 2 days" said Rui

"Will you guys shut up!!!!" said Tsukushi

"What do you care all of those things happened so fast?" said Tsukasa

"Hey, we're best friends!!!! Remember?" said Sojiro

"Ok now you already know we still have a date to finish, bye!!!" then Tsukushi and Domyoji stormed off, leaving the 3 guys confused….

They continued their date and they had fun, they bought stuffed toys and they went home….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. What!

Previously…

They made love the other night and their date marathon ends…

Currently…

Domyoji and Tsukushi got home at 11 in the evening, they were so sweet but sad because their date marathon ends.

"Awww... it's a shame that our 3 day date ends now…" said Tsukushi

"Well, you could still sleep in my room…" said Domyoji then he wrapped his arms around Tsukushi.

"Really?! Ok! Come on! I'm sooo… tired!" then she began pulling him upstairs to the room

They slept soundly beside each other and they are not worrying that something will happen the next day.

AFTER A FEW WEEKS…

They slept in the same room again 3 times this week and Domyoji woke up first….

"Hey good morning!" Domyoji greeted her as she rubs her eyes

"What time is it? Am I late?" she said

"No, it's 5 in the morning, I was too early…" then he began putting his perfume

"Oh Domyoji! What is that smell?" she asked and she started rubbing her nose…

"It's my same perfume, I always wear it, why?" he asked

"No, it's just that, the smell is so intense that…" she quickly stood up and ran in the bathroom and vomited

"Tsukushi? Are you ok" he asked while rubbing her back.

"I'm ok, I think I just don't like the smell of your perfume, it is just too strong to me…" she said then she washed her mouth

"Ok, you want me to buy a new perfume?" he asked then he started spraying water on himself to remove the scent

"No, I don't want you to use a perfume, its just, I don't know, maybe I just don't like perfumes suddenly…" she said then she left the bathroom

"That's weird… I always wear this perfume…" said Domyoji

"But if you still wanna wear that perfume its ok with me…" she said then she started rubbing her back…

"Does your back hurts? Are you ok?" he asked

"It began to hurt this week, I don't know…" then she lay back on the bed

"Maybe you must not go to school today…" he said

"No! In 3 months I will graduate from 2nd year! I must not miss any lessons now…"

"It's in 3 months; you will be gone in just one day Tsukushi…"

"But…"

"No! I will not allow you to go to school in that condition!" then he wore his coat and lifted his briefcase

"You can't stop me!" she said before he could go out in the room

"Really huh…" then he left with a smirk on his face

AT THE DINER…

Domyoji had securities to guard Tsukushi and to make sure that she will not go to school so she just stayed home. She was just about to eat but she keeps on asking a kind of dish but then she will just refuse it…

"Young miss, you have been ordering and rejecting dishes, what do you really want to eat?" asked Tama

"I don't know Tama, I don't know! My back is aching and I vomited 3 times this morning! I hate it!" answered Tsukushi

"Aching back? Vomiting? Young miss, are you pregnant?!" asked Tama with a surprised face

"Me?! Pregnant?! No Tama! Of course not!" then she started to blush slightly

"Have you made love with the young master?"

"n-no… no!"

"Well, that's weird, you have all the symptoms… well, and I'll just make you an egg soup so that you still eat…" then Tama left

_No! I can't be pregnant! It was just our first time and, and, I don't know!!! Wait, I must not jump to conclusions, I need to be calm, and I'll buy a pregnancy test kit, that's it! I will buy a pregnancy test kit! _She thought

Then she ran out of the house, telling the securities that she will not go to school and she left. She went to the pharmacy and looked for the pregnancy test kit and she bumped into somebody…

"Tsukushi! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said.

"Kazuya?! W-what are you doing here?!!" she jumped in surprise

"What are you surprised for?! I was looking for some bandages for my little cousin, he fell in the stairs…" he said

"Oh, ok, well see you later!"

"What is that?! A pregnancy test kit?! Tsukushi are you pregnant?! Did Domyoji force you to make love with him?!" he said

"No! No, this is for, my friend in the mansion, she thinks she is pregnant…"

"Oh, well bye!" then he left. Tsukushi bought the kit and went to the dango shop where Yuki is still working.

"Oh Yuki! Can I use you restroom for a while?" she said still catching her breath

"Well sure, but why don't you stop and have coffee…" before she could finish what she is saying, Tsukushi had already gone to the restroom. She was in there for 30 minutes and then she came out.

"What took you so long? What happened? I haven't seen you for about a month now, how are you and Domyoji? Doing well?" Yuki asked

"Well, Kaede just acceptd us…" she said but staring at the kit which Yuki didn't notice.

"Really?! Then there's no problem?!"

"Not really, Domyoji just got blackmailed by a psycho named Britney Sanders…"

"Yeah I heard about her…"

"Then I got engaged…" then she looked at her friend and showed her the ring

"really?! I'm angry at you! All those days you didn't even called me…" she said

"And now I'm pregnant…" she said nearly in tears and she showed her friend the test with 2 lines

"Oh Tsukushi?! Is this Domyoji's child?!" she said with wide eyes staring at the 2 lines

"Of course it's his! Who would ever be the father of this child?!" then she cried

"Then why are you crying? This is a blessing Tsukushi…" she said then she approached her friend and rubbed her back to comfort her

"I don't know if he would accept my child Yuki…"

"What are you afraid of? That he might chase you away if he finds out?" then Tsukushi just nodded

"Why? Would you abort this child if he would not accept it?" Then Yuki gave her a mad face

"Of course not! I will raise it whether he likes it or not!" the she wiped her tears

"That is the Tsukushi I know!" then she hugged her friend

After a cup of hot coffee, she went back to the mansion. She just ate cereals and drank apple juice for lunch and she went to bed to sleep. When she woke up, she found Domyoji sitting beside her and then she sat up.

"What are you dong here?" she said while rubbing her eyes then she looked at the time, it's already 10 in the evening

"What is this?" then he held her the test and she was shocked

"Where did you find that?" she said

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Why didn't you tell me?

Previously…

We all found out that Tsukushi is pregnant with Domyoji's child…

Currently…

Domyoji is ready for an explanation for the pregnancy test kit that he saw

"Where did you find that?" she said

"It doesn't matter! Is this yours?" he said with a furious face

"Well…"

"Yes or no!"

"Domyoji…"

"Just answer me!!!" that time he began to raise his voice

"Yes, it is mine…" she said and tears ran down her cheeks

"And you plan not to tell me? Not to tell me that your pregnant with my child?!" he said and he began to approach Tsukushi slowly

"Domyoji please calm down…" she said trying to ease the anger in him

"Calm down?! For goodness sake! I'm a 21 year old father!!!" he raised his voice again

"If you don't want this child I don't need you to raise it!" then she stood up

"I'll just go outside…" then he left the room, when he opened the door they say the F3 standing out there and then Domyoji just closed the door

DOMYOJI'S POV

Domyoji got home with the rest of the F4 to have a drink and just to hang out. Tama reported that Tsukushi vomited 5 times now, 3 times this morning and twice this evening and the F4 came to check out on Tsukushi. Domyoji sat down beside Tsukushi and the rest of them roamed around the room when Rui saw a used pregnancy test kit that has 2 lines on it in the trash can. He gave it to Domyoji and their eyes got wide…

"Dude, is this Tsukushi's?" said Rui

"Domyoji, if it is, your fiancé is pregnant…" said Sojiro

"Guys, please leave the room…" said Domyoji still staring at the kit

"But dude…"

"Just go!" then everybody left suddenly, Tsukushi wakes up

"What are you dong here?" she said while rubbing her eyes then she looked at the time, it's already 10 in the evening

"What is this?" then he held her the test and she was shocked

"Where did you find that?" she said

"It doesn't matter! Is this yours?" he said with a furious face

"Well…"

"Yes or no!"

"Domyoji…"

"Just answer me!!!" that time he began to raise his voice

"Yes, it is mine…" she said and tears ran down her cheeks

"And you plan not to tell me? Not to tell me that your pregnant with my child?!" he said and he began to approach Tsukushi slowly

"Domyoji please calm down…" she said trying to ease the anger in him

"Calm down?! For goodness sake! I'm a 21 year old father!!!" he raised his voice again

"If you don't want this child I don't need you to raise it!" then she stood up

"I'll just go outside…" then he left the room, when he opened the door they say the F3 standing out there and then Domyoji just closed the door

"Dude, is it hers?" asked Akira

"Yes it is…" then he just stared at the floor

"Dude we're…" before Sojiro was about to finish what he is saying…

"I'M A FATHER!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!" Domyoji shouted for joy…

"Sorry?" Sojiro said (AN: that was the word he was about to say before Domyoji shouted)

"Why should I be sorry?! I'm a father! A 21 year old father! Hahaha! This is a blessing!" then he hugs everybody and jumping for joy then he rushed on the door.

END OF POV

TSUKUSHI'S POV

Tsukushi is crying because of Domyoji

_I don't need him to raise our child!!!! I don't need him! If he doesn't want our child I won't beg him!!!!_

Then he heard that Domyoji was shouting happily because he is a father and she wiped her tears and she saw Domyoji rushing to her and he gave her a big hug!

"Domyoji… I thought you…" before she could finish, Domyoji gave her a passionate kiss then he pulled out

"Wrong thoughts can kill you, you know…" then he gave her a wide smile

"Oh Domyoji!!!!" then she gave him a hug and they were both happy

"You should have worn a condom Domyoji, just to be safe…" Sojiro interrupted

"What do you care? We didn't have sex! We made love!" he said facing them

"Oh Domyoji, what is the difference? It is still the same…" said Akira

"Oh please, love making is mixed with love! That is why it is called love making!" said Tsukushi

"Congratulations guys…" said Rui

"Thank you… now you can't get my Tsukushi anymore!" then he stuck his tongue out and everybody laughed….

After they have told everybody in the mansion that Tsukushi is pregnant, everybody was very happy especially Tama. They had a round of wine except Tsukushi and they all had a good time. Everybody was laughing and everybody was thinking a name that is appropriate for the baby. There are debates that Tsukushi will have a boy or a girl and there are bets, Domyoji, Sojiro and Akira bet that she will have a boy, Tsukushi, Rui and Tama bet that it's a girl. Everybody was happy about the good news and soon the night ended with a good toast. Domyoji and Tsukushi are finally alone and they are in the rose garden. The roses are fully bloomed and the moonlight is giving them light. Then Domyoji approached her.

"Hey baby…" said Domyoji while he encircled his hands around her waist.

"What kind of reaction was that?!" she said

"What reaction?"

"You were shouting at me in my room?!"

"Sorry, I was just shocked, and I found it in the trash can, I thought your not gonna tell me…"

"I'm sorry too, I was planning to tell you but I'm scared that you will not accept the child…"

"Why wouldn't I? It is my child isn't it?"

"Of course it is!"

"Well, even though it is not my child I will still accept you, because I love you Tsukushi..." then he kisses her neck and cheeks

"I love you too… but you should know I have studies, I can't go to school with a big belly…" then she stared at him

"You will go home schooling till you gave birth on our child, then everything will get back to normal…" he said

"How will we tell our parents about this?"

"I will call my mom and you will go to your parents and tell them"

"Me alone? Please come with me… you know how violent my mom is…"

"Yeah… she may slap a pan in your head again…"

"I love you Domyoji…"

"I love you too…." Then in the field of roses, and under the bright moonlight, they kissed….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. To make sure

Previously….

They all found out that Tsukushi is pregnant…

Currently…

They were about to go to sleep after the small celebration they just made… Then Tama approached Tsukushi to have a little chat….

"Tsukushi…" called out Tama

"Hmm?" Tsukushi answered back…

"You know, I think you need to see a doctor to have an official pregnancy test…" Tama said

"Why? The pregnancy test kit said that it's positive…" Said Tsukushi

"home pregnancy test kits are often inaccurate, and sometimes, when a woman is experiencing late period, morning sickness, they would imagine that they are pregnant and that imagination will push your hormones to make it look like it's a real pregnancy, just to make sure, I suggest you to see a doctor, much better if the master would be there also…" Tama explained…

"You're right Tama; I might just imagine these things… I will see a doctor Tama, thank you…." Then she hugged Tama and she went to her room…

She went to Domyoji's room first to give him a good night kiss….

AT DOMYOJI'S ROOM….

She entered the room without knocking in the door because it's open… she didn't saw Domyoji in the room.

"He's not here… maybe he's in the bathroom…" she told herself then she started to roam around the room… she took a look at the pictures on the side table, there was a picture of the whole F4 taken in Paris, and there is a picture of Domyoji and his sister. She let out a frown because she found out that there was no picture of them both in the side table, and then she sat on the bed. Then she took a pillow to hug then she found a picture frame under the pillow. She looked at the picture and she was happy to find out that it's her picture! She set out a smile then she heard the bathroom door open. Tsukasa jumped in surprise when he saw Tsukushi…

"WOAH!!!! Oh god, it's just you… *sigh* please don't do that anymore…" said Domyoji and then Tsukushi started to approach him…

"Who did you think that is?" then she giggled as well as Tsukasa…

"Ok, what do you want?" he asked…

"Nothing…. I just realized that we never had a picture together right?" then she placed her picture back on the bed

"Yeah… we never had a picture together…" Then he approached her and hugged her tightly

"By the way, do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Tsukushi asked

_I have a meeting with the Dae Choi Company tomorrow; I need to attend the meeting in the Mazihiko Inc… _"NO!!! I have nothing to do tomorrow… why?" he replied

"Uhm… I wanna take a formal pregnancy test in the hospital… just to be sure… I just need you to be there for me…" she said

"Anything for you Tsukushi…" he said then he even hugged her tightly

"I love you Tsukushi…" he said to Tsukushi…"

"I know… I love you too…" she replied, and they shared a very passionate and intimate kiss, then Tsukushi left and went to her room… As soon as Tsukushi left the room, Domyoji dialed the phone…

"**Hello Mr. Domyoji?" answered his secretary, Louise…**

"Louise, I want you to reschedule all my meetings this upcoming Monday." He said

"**But Mr. Domyoji…"**

"Just obey me… if they would ask the reason, tell them that I have to do something more important, it is something personal." He explained

"**Yes sir…" then Louise hangs up as well as Domyoji.**

THE NEXT DAY…

The couples got into the car and went to the hospital. There, they saw many people being rushed to the emergency room; some are crying, and some waiting for their companion to finish their own check up. They settled their appointment and waited in the chairs beside the room where the examination would be held. There, they saw teens as age as Tsukushi together with their moms who are scolding them. They also saw happy couples who are so exited to have the examination. Tsukushi wondered if which side is she at. At those teens being scolded by their moms, or the happy couple, she couldn't choose…

"Hey Domyoji…" she called him out.

"Yeah? Anything you want?" he answered back

"Which side do you think we're at?" she asked

"What do you mean which side?" he started at her

"At that side? (She pointing the teens) or that side? (She pointed to the happy couples)" then Domyoji began to thinks

"What makes you ask that?" he asked

"well, the fact is, I'm like those teens, I am pregnant at this early age which is very inappropriate, another fact is, we are happy about the pregnancy thing aren't we?" she said

"Of course we're happy!!!! And as what you have said, you are like those teens because you got pregnant in an early age, but…" he said

"But what?" she answered back

"But… there is one thing that makes you different…" the Tsukushi just gave him a confused look "the difference is, those girls over there are probably was just used…"

"What do you mean used?" Tsukushi said

"Maybe their boyfriends used them to have pleasure, you know, when they got what they want and they're already satisfied, and then it's done! No matter if the girl would be pregnant or not, all they know is they got what they want." He explained

"How do you know these stuffs?" she asked

"Of course I'm a guy! But with Sojiro and Akira around, you don't have to experience it… they will just tell you all and I mean ALL!!!" he explained

"Ms. Makino, you're next…" called out the nurse

"Uhm… can my fiancé come with me?" she asked

"Ma'am, this is gonna be a very sensitive examination, you won't mind if he will see… THINGS??" she asked

"Of course I won't mind…" then the nurse nodded and both of them came in the room…

In the room, there was a bed and a monitor, the doctor approached them

"So Ms. Makino, I'm Dr. Saruwatari Natsumi…" she introduced herself

"Nice meeting you doc, this is my fiancé Domyoji Tsukasa…" Tsukushi introduced her fiancé.

"Oh, so ok, let's get started." Then the doctor asked Tsukushi lay down the bed. She did so many things (AN: I don't know what they do in there so bear with me!!!!) then the doctor started to look at the monitor and then Domyoji takes a look also. Then he was so surprised that a figure was showing…

"What is that thing?" he asked the doctor

"That is the fetus and it looks like it is about a month old and wait…" the she touched a control or something… and then a bigger surprise was there! Another fetus appeared! Domyoji's face was shocked on what he is seeing while Tsukushi is so confused on what they have found.

"Oh… I think we got a twin in there Mr. Domyoji… congratulations…." Then still, Domyoji was in shock… they finished their test and then Dr. Natsumi talked to them in her office….

"Well, it is positive… you are pregnant and it would be a twin…" she said to Tsukushi and she was very happy….

"Are they healthy?" She asked

"yes they are but, you're too young to bear and give birth to a child, the advisable age to have a pregnancy is At the age of 23 and you're still 20" Natsumi explained

"What would be the complications if she would continue her pregnancy?" Domyoji asked

"well, the only thing that is bad is she could die just by giving birth to a child, and much more if it would e a twin…" she said, then the couple tensed as they hear what she said "but, if you're strong enough to carry the pain of bearing a child and giving birth, then there would be no problem… many young ladies just like you even younger than you survived giving birth and I'm sure you will…" then their faces both lightened up…

"What should I do to take care of my unborn babies?" Tsukushi asked…

"Well… you must eat plenty of fruits and you must drink milk and you must fatten up a bit because you're too thin, you must not get stressed or anything that would tense you up and prevent being hurt, physically, mentally, and emotionally… Calcium would be great at your 5th month of pregnancy" she advised to Tsukushi….

"Uhm… Dr…" called out Domyoji

"Yes?" she answered

"Can we expect our privacy of this matter? You know… because of my status in the business world?" he asked

"Of course, I know this would be a big news when it come out… you can count on me…" she informed them, and they thanked each other and bid everybody good bye…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Operation: Tell the Parents

Previously…

They have known that Tsukushi is pregnant with Domyoji's baby. All they have to do now is to inform their parents.

Currently…

Tsukushi is sleeping and Domyoji was about to call his mother to inform them the good news…

"**Hello?"** **answered Kaede**

"Hello mama…" said Domyoji

"**Well what a surprise! You never call me, why? What is it?" she said**

"Well, I have good news but I don't know if you would like it…" he said with his voice shaking

"**What is it? I can handle it…"**

"Well… I got Tsukushi pregnant…" he said with his voice shaking more

"**You got Tsukushi pregnant?! Well what a surprise! I'm a grandmother!!!!" she was very happy to hear the news**

"You're not mad at all?" he said with a relief in his voice

"**No I'm not! And what else I can do, it's there I can't change it anymore, what are you planning to do?"**

"I will have Tsukushi home schooling until she gives birth to the baby…"

"**Being a parent is a big responsibility, are you responsible enough?"**

"Of course I am! Well, that is the news… bye!"

"**Bye…"** then they both hangs up.

THE NEXT MORNING….

They had planned to go to Tsukushi's parents to inform the good news. Both of them are so nervous of what will be their reaction. They arrived at the house and they got more nervous.

"Who is there?!" said mama and she opened the gate

"It's us mama, me and Domyoji!" she said when she saw her mother

"Oh Tsukushi! And young master Domyoji! It's been a long time! I wished you gave us a call so I can prepare lunch for you…" said a happy mama

"No need ma, anything you cook is fine with us…" said Tsukushi and they entered the house. They found Susumu and papa eating lunch and they sat in the living room for a short chat…

"So Tsukushi, what brings you two here?" said papa

"We have news…" said Tsukushi

"Well, is it bad or good?" asked mama

"It depends on how you would react…" said Domyoji

"Well, say it!!" the three of them said.

"Guys, I'm pregnant…" then everybody was quiet

"So?" said mama

"What do you mean 'so?'" said Tsukushi

"There's nothing wrong with that! Why? Isn't Mr. Domyoji the father?" said mama

"Of course I am!" said Domyoji

"Then there's nothing wrong with that! even if you will get pregnant at the age of 15 as long as Mr. Domyoji is the father, there's nothing wrong with that!" said a very happy mama

"Domyoji!" shouted papa and Domyoji's eyes widen

"y-y-yes?" his voice began shaking

"Papa what's wrong?" asked mama

"Welcome to the family!" said a happy papa and he started to cry…

"Papa why are you crying?" said Tsukushi

"I'm just happy because you survived every problem you had and now you're getting married and will become a parent…" said papa

"Awww… papa…" said Tsukushi and she hugged him. And everybody hugged too…

"Well Mr. Domyoji…" before mama could finish what she is saying

"Please, you can just call me Domyoji…" said Domyoji

"Well, ok and you can call me mama from now on!!!" they were all happy and they ate lunch together.

They left the house very relieved because they have already told their parents the good news. They are really happy that they will have a family of their own. They are imagining what will happen to them… then Domyoji still went to work and Tsukushi went home. She will start home schooling today and she enjoys it. She still vomits and her back still aches but she knows that it is worth it because after 9 months she will give birth to a very beautiful child. The teacher will leave after 8 hours of studying and Tsukushi would lie back on the bed to rest for a while. When she wakes up, it is time for dinner; she would just eat oatmeal and fruits. When Domyoji arrives he would give her a nice warm hug and a peck in the forehead and they would have a little chat. They would laugh and they would be sweet as sugar. Then when it's time for bed, Domyoji would give her a passionate kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED….

-SaMMwAn LoVelY-: hello!!!! This is a bit short and I'm just so tired and I won't make this long! SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!!!! Aurevoir!!!!


	22. The lucky ones

Previously….

They have informed their parents about the good news and luckily, they are very happy about the blessing they about to have.

Currently…

They will have an outing for a week together with the rest of the F4 and their dates…

AT THE DOMYOUJI MANSION….

Domyoji is packing everything that they needed when he heard Tsukushi vomiting for the third time this morning and he approached her…

"Are you sure you can travel? I mean you might not feel well because of your morning sickness…" told Tsukasa as he gently rubs her back

"Don't worry, I won't vomit in your car…" she answered as she wipes her mouth clean

"You should not!!!! But… I only care about you and the babies…." He replied

"I'm ok Domyoji…. Don't worry, I can take care of myself…." Then she fixed herself "ok I'm ready to go!!!" she exclaimed and they lifted their bags

While Domyoji drives the car to their destination where everybody would meet each other, Tsukushi asked him a question…

"Domyoji…. Who would you think their dates will be?" asked Tsukushi…

"I have no idea…" he answered

"It's really a mystery though… I heard that they had a real relationship with a girl for more that a week… I mean, I understand Rui having a long-time relationship but Akira and Sojiro, I doubt it…"

"Hey! Those are my friends you're insulting! But… it is true… by knowing Akira and Sojiro… they have an expiration date of a week for every girl that they date…" he said

"Who could have lasted for almost three months on those two…" she said

"How did you know it was almost three months?" Domyoji asked

"Maids know everything…" she answered

"They didn't even tell us about their relationships..." Domyoji said

"Come on Tsukasa… For the whole time that they are helping us to be together, they need time for themselves…" she said…

"You're right…. So… we're here!!!" he exclaimed. They went to Shiranai beach and they saw everybody waiting for them

"Hey guys!!!!! What took you so long? We have been waiting here for hours!!!!" exclaimed Sojiro

"Don't blame me… blame the pregnant woman…" he said while taking out the bags

"Hey!!!! It's not my fault that I have morning sickness!!!!" she answered

"Hey guys!!!!" Shigeru exclaimed

"Shigeru?! Wow! Long time no see!" exclaimed Tsukushi and they hugged

"Tsukushi!!!! Yeah it's been a long time…I've heard from Rui that you're pregnant…" said Shigeru

"You and Rui? Together? Since when???" Tsukushi asked

"It's about four months…" answered Rui as he encircled his arms around Shigeru's waist then they smiled

"How about you two?" asked Domyoji and they all faced Akira and Sojiro

"Me? Here…" said Sojiro then a lady with a long golden-brown hair that reaches her waist with a fair complexion and about 5'2 in height and is wearing a blue tank top and white short shorts approached him

"This is Hara Michiyo, the daughter of the CEO of the Hara trading company and is the lucky girl whom I fell in love to…" he said while looking at Michiyo's hazel nut eyes

"Hello everyone!!! Nice meeting you…" Michiyo said

"So you're the lucky one… hello! I'm Makino Tsukushi, Tsukasa's fiancée…" Tsukushi introduced herself

"Oh, so you're Tsukushi… I really idolize you for fighting for you're love, I could never do that if I were you…." She said

"And this is, Hamano Ayumi…" Akira said as he and a lady with a curly red hair that reaches to the end of her neck with a rosy complexion about just as tall as Tsukushi and wearing a brown spaghetti strap and jeans. "She is the daughter of the famous politician Mr. Hamano Akitski and the one and only love of my life…" He continued as Ayumi blush…

"Hello!!!! Nice meeting you guys…" Ayumi greeted

"Nice meeting you too… I'm Makino Tsukushi…." She greeted also

"Yeah I know, Akira told me a lot of great things about you…." She answered

"Well, let's stop the chit chat and let's enjoy our stay here!" exclaimed Domyoji then they all went inside the cabin

TO BA CONTINUED….


	23. Getting to know each other

Previously…

They decided to have a little out of town trip and they decided to have it on a beach. Tsukushi and Domyoji met the lucky girls the captured the hearts of our playboys…

Currently….

They decided to settle down for a moment to have a little rest from the long travel. Tsukushi and Michiyo are sharing one room, while Shigeru and Ayumi in the other room. Rui and Tsukasa are sharing in one room and Sojiro and Akira in another room.

The girls decided to have a little chit chat in Tsukushi and Michiyo's room.

"Tsukushi! You're pregnant right????" asked Michiyo

"Yah… I'm bearing the heirs of the Domyoji clan…" answered Tsukushi

"I'm sorry, HEIRS??? Are you….?" Asked Ayumi then she gave Tsukushi a are-you-bearing-a-twin stare then Tsukushi nodded and everybody squealed!!!

"Oh my gosh!!!! I'm so happy for you!!!!" Shigeru exclaimed

"What would you like to name them?" asked Michiyo

"Well, I would like Sakura and Mika if they're both girls, if both boys, I would like Tetsu and Satoshi…."

"If one is a boy and one a girl?" asked Ayumi

"Well, I would like Sakura and Satoshi! That would be great!" Tsukushi exclaimed then everybody laughed

"Now... let's stop talking about me and my babies, let's talk about you…" then Tsukushi stared everybody…

"Yah… Michiyo, how did you met Sojiro?" asked Shigeru

"Actually, were arranged…" Michiyo answered

"Really? It's great that you fell in love with each other…" said Tsukushi

"Yah... unlike me and Tsukasa…" then everybody nodded

"Well, at first we're a bit rocky but then we both got to know each other and poof! Everything seems to be perfect!" answered Michiyo

"How about you Ayumi?" asked Tsukushi

"Well… Akira and my mother had a relationship!"

"There's nothing new about that… he likes married woman…" said Shigeru then everybody nodded

"I started arguing him and gave him cold stares, then that developed to making up stories so that my mom would dislike him…"

"What kind of stories???" asked Michiyo

"Well, the worst story that I told my mom was he has AIDS and he escaped from prison and he was sentenced death because of killing his girlfriend after he got all he wanted…." Ayumi stated

"WOW! You did that just for your mom to leave him? Gosh!" exclaimed Tsukushi

"Yah… but then he started visiting me not my mom anymore…"

"How'd you know that he was visiting you and not your mom?" asked Shigeru

"well, he still goes at our house even if my mom is not there, then he started being nice to me, then he broke up with my mom" Ayumi said

"Really?? Then that led up to falling in love…" then Ayumi nodded…

"What about you Shigeru? What's the story between you and Rui???" asked Tsukushi

"Well, that started when we bumped into each other in the grocery, he said that he just wanted to experience how to grocer and that time, I was buying some necessities for my secret out of town trip, from there, we had coffee and that led up into dating, he was with me in my secret trip, we did all the weirdest things ever and we ended up like this! That's it!" their chat was cut off because Tsukasa invited them to the beach. Every body wore their sexy swimwear and went to the waters. Tsukasa was with Tsukushi sitting along the shore while watching everybody wet and push each other around.

"You girls seemed to have a nice little conversation before I invited you here at the beach…" said Tsukasa

"Yah… you're such a kill joy!" then she stared Tsukasa while he drank his drink

"Well, anyways, what did you talk about?" he asked

"Well, we talked about our babies, then how'd they met each other…" she answered

"Really? How did they meet each other?"

"Michiyo and Sojiro are arranged but then eventually, they fell in love with each other, then Akira had a relationship with Ayumi's mother and Ayumi hating Akira and trying to break them up are their stepping stones to fall in love with each other…" Tsukushi explained

"Really huh… how about Shigeru and Rui????" he asked curiously

"Well, they started at a grocery store…" she said

"A grocery store??? Both of them are really weird…" he commented then Tsukushi nodded in agreement…

"Hey Tsukushi!" called out Rui as he approached them both

"Hey…" They both said

"Why don't you join us over there? You don't have to hide in the shade…" Rui stated

"Oh, I'll pass, I feel dizzier under the heat of the sun, how about you Tsukasa?" Tsukushi asked

"nah… I can't just leave the mother of my children all alone here…" Tsukasa stated

"oh please…" Rui said then he immediately left.

After some fun under the sun, they walked to the gazebo to have a drink.

"oh, I'll just get my towel at the room" Tsukushi said and then she left. She got her towel from their room and decided to return. While she was walking she heard someone calling her. she turned around and saw someone she's very familiar with, her childhood friend, Aki Mikage.

"Aki? Aki Mikage? Is that you???" she said in surprise

"oh my goodness! I know it's you Tsukushi Makino!" Aki replied and he took Tsukushi in a hug

"wow! You've changed! Your not the chubby kid that gets bullied around…" then she laughed

"yeah, you've changed too! Your also not the tomboy who always beats up the bullies around…" then they both laughed

Just then, Tsukasa came in view and saw the newly reunited friends get in touch. He raised his brows because of the closeness they have.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. i trust you but not him

Previously…

Tsukushi unexpectedly met an old acquaintance, Mikage Aki, during her vacation with the gang…

Currently…

Tsukasa started to get closer to the reunited friends. As soon as he saw Aki, his blood began to boil because of jealousy. Even though they are already engaged and soon to be parents, Tsukasa never overcame his possessiveness. He appeared beside Tsukushi and placed his arms around her waist. His body language was screaming 'She's mine!' and that made Aki feel a bit awkward.

"oh Tsukasa, I didn't notice you." Tsukushi said "by the way, Tsukasa this is Mikage Aki an old high school friend of mine. Aki, this is Domyouji Tsukasa my fiancé." She said as she introduced the guys

"your fiancé is a Domyouji? As in the Domyouji group of companies?" Asked Aki

"why you got a problem with that?" Tsukasa answered coldly then Tsukushi elbowed him in the stomach.

"sorry about his rudeness Aki, he's just like that" Tsukushi said then glared Tsukasa

"it's ok, no worries" Aki said then he flashed a smile to Tsukushi which made Tsukasa glare at him

"Tsukushi let's go, everybody is waiting for us." Tsukasa said then he pulled Tsukushi away but Aki grabbed her wrist to stop her. That made Tsukasa's eyes to widen.

"hey uhm, I'm working in the shop over there…" Aki said and pointed the stall selling flavored crushed ice. "come over and try our crushed ice. Bring your fiancé and your companions along, I'm sure they'll like it in there." He said then flashed a smile again.

"sure thing, crushed ice will be so perfect since its so hot, especially for me who have more mouths to feed." Tsukushi said as she caressed her womb. Aki's eyes widened because he understood what she meant by that.

"you're pregnant?" Aki asked as he tightened his grip on Tsukushi's wrist. Tsukasa noticed this so he pulled Tsukushi away from his grip.

"none of your business." That is the only thing Tsukasa said then he pulled Tsukushi away before she could even respond. He could feel that Aki is still staring or more like glaring at them as they walk away.

"Tsukasa, why did you have to be so rude to Aki?!" she said as she pulled away from Tsukasa. "this is our first meeting after so many years then you blew it off? How could you?" she said

"I was not rude, he was glaring!" Tsukasa defended himself

"it's because you were rude!" She said then Tsukasa looked away from her "are you jealous again Tsukasa?" she asked him

"he's far too close for an old classmate! How do you expect me to react? You two are even calling each other by your first names." then he huffed

"Tsukasa, I'm your fiancé, the mother of your children, can I have some trust?" she said like she was pleading to him

"yes, I trust you alright, but I don't trust him." He said very childishly. Tsukushi just rolled her eyes then gave Tsukasa a very reassuring hug. Tsukasa hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"you're hopeless Tsukasa" Tsukushi said as she giggled

"come on, let's go back" he said

"Tsukasa, you don't to worry about a thing ok?" Tsukushi said then he looked up to Tsukasa

"i'll try my best." that was the only thing he said then he kissed her on the lips. "come on now, let's get back to those guys" he said then he smiled. they walked along the beach hand in hand as the sun sets from the reddish orange sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
